Battle Of The Divas
by RealityTVStar
Summary: 14 Divas compete in a competition where one diva will win the grand prize of 250,000 and all this is hosted by Jerry " The King " Lawler and the best part is you get to decide who gets eliminated each episode just PM me all tell me who you want gone and this is my first ever story so I hope you enjoy it. PM me and tell me who you think should get eliminated.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Of The Divas**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen, you all know me as the king of the WWE and i'm also a hall of famer and i've been give the oppurinty to host WWE's new reality competition series exclusively to the WWE network. This competition will feature the entire WWE Divas roster, Thats right and i quote " The **Entire Divas Roster**".So all 14 divas will spend the next two weeks away from the ring and here at this remote location in calforina, while here in they will compete in challenges in teams of two with both teams consisting of seven divas and after each challenge the winning team will get a reward and the losing team will have to vote a diva off there team, then once were down to seven divas the teams will merge and it will be every diva for herself and when it comes down to two divas they will battle it out in the final challenge and for the grand prize of $250,000(originally $500,000 but due to budget cuts the money had to be lowered) and we will crown the ultimate diva. Now lets bring out the divas

lets meet the first group to arrive Alicial fox, Layla, and Natalya

**Natalya: **oh my gosh jerry i'm so excited to be here because i'm a hart and i know i'm going too...

**Alicia Fox: **Come in second place and i'll be winning the whole competition and leave with the money.

**Natalya:** You better watch it alicia or else i'll put you in the sharpshooter which my uncle Bret " The Hitman" Hart made famous and don't think i won't do it because...

**Layal:** Girls calm down its not worth fighting over because i'm going to win.

**Alicia Fox: **Um aren't you like 38 shouldn't you've retired by now and settle down in englad with your tea and crumpets.

( **Layla slaps alicia and security breaks them up **)

**Jerry: **Okay ladies can we move on with the next group of divas?

**Divas: **Fine

**Jerry: **Okay next we have Brie, Nikki, and Naomi

**Brie: **Hi jerry i'm really excited to be here because i really miss my husband.

**Nikki: **And i miss my boyfriend John cena who i might add is better in the ring than bryan.

**Brie: **Well at least my man commited to me.

**Nikki: **oh you wanna go there?

**Naomi: **Girls can we get on with the show?

**Jerry: **Yes i agree with naomi can we move on?

**Brie & Nikki: **FINE

**Jerry: **Now the next group of divas are Cameron, Eva marie, and Rosa mendes

**Cameron: **All of you should just give up now because im here to win.

**Naomi: **I bet $10 you'll be the first to go

**Cameron: **Girl bye

( **All other divas: ohhh its on )**

**Eva: **Can i get some camara time around here bbecause this show is going to be all red everything?

**Jerry: ** I would come over to you but i'm affraid you'll slap me again ( I wonder if the patch matches the crops? )

**Rosa: ...**

**Jerry:** Sorry rosa no time we have to move on, now the next group of divas are The Divas champion AJ Lee and Tamina

**AJ: **Listen now cause im only gonna say this once i'm coming in 1st and tamina is coming in 2nd right tamina?

**Tamina: **Sure ( Yeah right bitch you can get me too the finals then i'm done with you )

**Eva: **No fair her and tamina are practicly a team.

**Naomi: **Yeah no fair

**AJ: **All you total sluts know how to do is complain

**( All the total divas get angry so jerry decides its time for the last group of divas )**

**Jerry: **okay time for the last group of divas which includes the newest group of divas to debut on the main roster Emma, Paige, and Summer rae

**Emma: **Hey jerry great to be here i'm going to win because i've got the **EMMA**LUTION on my side.

**Summer: **Jerry check her pockets she might of already stolen the money

**Paige: **Hey thats not cool so you better back off

**Summer: **Or what?

**Paige: **You'll be the first diva to leave except in a body bag

**( DIVAS: its on now)**

**Jerry: **Okay your all here time to move on.

**Cameron: **Finally cause after i win i got places to be like i have an upcoming home video with Ray J i mean Vinny.

**Jerry: **Okay ready to split into teams?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Okay so on the PINK team we have Alicia fox, Brie, Emma, Layla, Naomi, Rosa, and Tamina.

**Aj: **Wait tamina and i aren't going to be on the same team thats not gonna work for me.

**Nikki: **Boo Hoo Cry me a river

**Tamina: **( Damn there goes my stragity )

**Jerry: **Soory aj, now the PURPAL team is made up of AJ, Cameron, Eva, Natalya, Nikki, Paige, and Summer

**Paige: ** ( Great the only diva i like on my team is Natalya )

**Natalya: **( I know my team will win because they have me and im a hart )

**Nikki: **All im gonna say is brie you better be glad were not on the same team cause your little comment almost got your ass kicked.

**Brie: **As cameron would say girl bye.

**Layla: **Hey jerry where are we staying?

**Jerry: **Glad u asked layla you all see that nice warm looking cabin

**Diavs: **Yeah

**Jerry: **Only one team will get that cabin see your fist challenge is to find the key to the cabin the first team to get it wins and get the cabin as a reward and the losing team will have to vote someone off and your first challenge starts ... oh before you start there was originally two cabins but due to budget cuts well you can figure the rest

**Rosa: **Thats why Aksana is gone and im here ( thank god for me landing it on total divas )

**Jerry: **And your challenge starts ... now

**( As soon as he said all the divas ran in diffrent directions looking for the key, well most of them anways )**

**Summer: **Cameron ... eva come here

**Cmaeron & Eva: **What

**Summer: **we've got to stick together or if or team loses one of us will be sent home first

**Eva: **Your just trying to save your own ass.

**Summer: **No really think about all the other divas on our team hates us and were the weakest so if we dont stick together they'll pick us off one by one

**Cameron: **She has a point eva i think its best if we do stick together.

**Eva: **Fine but you better not backstab us.

**Summer:** I wont i promise

**( Little did they know Tamina over heard the whole conversation )**

**Tamina: **( I think i have a new strategy to work with )

**( its been foruty minutes and no one has still found the key)**

**Brie: **Man where could this key be?

**( Asking her PINK team )**

**Alicia: **No idea but im getting tired and hungry its alredy 7pm

**Naomi: **Dont worry im sure we'll find the key and win but yeah im hungry too.

**Rosa: **Oh sorry girls i stopped looking 25 mintues ago ( maybe i shouldn't have told them)

**( Her team got mad at her )**

**Layla: **Well if we lose i know who im voting to send home.

**( The rest of the PINK team nooded in agreement )**

**Tamina: **Hey wheres jerry?

**Emma:** Dont know but i have got to pee.

**Rosa: **TMI

**Emma: **Well sorry

**( Emma didnt wanna pee outside so she figured she would just try to see if the door was unlocked to use the restroom and when she got to the door she foud... )**

**Emma: **OMG guys guess what the key was in the door the whole time.

**( Emma unlocked the door to win the first challenge for her team and to see jerry waiting inside )**

**Jerry: **Congragulations emma you just won the challenge for your team and now you and the rest of your team gets to live here for the next two weeks.

**Emma: **I cant beleive i won it for my team.

**Layla: **We knew one of use would win it for the team good job emma.

**Naomi: **Yeah great job but im kinda mad you had us look for something that you knew didn' t exist

**Jerry: **Sorry i dont make the challenges but anways pink go enjoy your new cabin.

**( The whole pink team ran inside in joy )**

**Paige: **where are we sleeping?

**Jerry: **Good question come up and grab your sleeping bags

**Cameron: **Your joking right how am i gonna get good sleep in a sleeping bag?

**Jerry: **Nope but i wouldnt be worried about sleep because one of you are going home tonight so u better decide who to vote for.

**Summer: **( Well i know who im voting for )

**AJ: **( My team sucks so the weakest girl has to go )

**Natalya: **( I know my team wont send me home because im a hart )

**Jerry:** Alright girls you've had 30 minutes to decide time to vote

**( PM me and tell me who you want to be eliminated because i want you guys to decide and make the show fun for me and P.S the rest of the chapters won't be as long and sorry if it was but i hope you enjoyed reading it and this is my first story so no bashing. )**


	2. Battle Of The Divas Episode 2

**Battle Of The Divas EP. 2**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode two of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the first episode.

Summer made an alliance with Cameron and Eva

Aj and Tamina have an alliance

Cameron is kind of being a bitch

Natalya won't shut up about being a hart

**Jerry: **Now lets get to the first elimination

**( Jerry leads the purpal team to a big gate with a limo waiting on the other side to annouce who was going home. )**

**Jerry: ** Any questions before we get to eliminations?

**Aj: **Why is there a gate? i thought we were supose to be in a secluded area.

**Paige: **Yeah what aren't you telling us?

**Jerry: **You'll all find out soon enough, well not the girl who gets eliminated.

**Natalya: **I just realized i'm not on the pink team and i'm a hart.

**Summer: **Really nattie you have to do this now?

**Natalya: **Hey its a decent question

**Jerry: **Well natalya to answer your questions the producers decided on teams so there's nothing i can do about it.

**Natalya: **Awww...

**Cameron: **Can we just get to eliminations please because i need my beauty sleep.

**Nikki:** Yeah i'm tired too.

**Jerry: **Alright we i call your name come stand by name, the divas name that i do not call will leave in the limo and not be allowed back. Okay so the divas that are safe are Aj, Paige, Nikki, Eva, and Summer. Cameron and Natalya you both got all the votes, one of you got 3 and the other 4. Now the diva who received 4 votes and is eliminated is... **Cameron**

**Cameron, Eva, and Summer: **What?

**Natalya: **Oh thank goodness

**Aj: **( Just like tough enough )

**Cameron: **Your kidding right? How can i be eliminated i'm the star of the show.

**Nikki: **Well i wouldn't go to far.

**Cameron: **You know what screw this everybody **BYE**

**( And with that Cameron left in the limo Oh and by the way when characters say something with () around them that means there saying it in a confessional anyways The next day in the cabin. ) **

**Brie: **I wonder who got eliminated last night?

**Layla: **Well i got a feeling we'll find out soon enough.

**Tamina: **No offense brie but i hope a total diva got eliminated.

**Brie: **None taken because personally i hope summer got eliminated.

**Alicia: **I hope natalya got eliminated she's always bragging about how she's a hart

**Naomi: **I got a feeling cameron got eliminated.

**Emma: **I don't care who got eliminated what i'm wondering is what is the next challenge

**( All of the sudden Rosa walked out the room asking which one of them made breakfest which got her some nasty looks but before anyone could confront her jerry walked in and said its time for the next challenge and he had an annoucement to make so they the pink team got dressed and headed outside right where the purpal team were sleeping. Once all the divas were dressed and ready to go they all stood waiting for his annoucement. )**

**Jerry: **So first of all as you all can tell cameron is no longer here which means she has i fact been eliminated, and also the truth is you are all on my but for this show WWE'S property because this is my cabin i come to whenever were in cally.

**Brie: **So you own all this?

**Jerry: **Yes this 500 sqd ft of my land.

**Divas ( but nikki ): WOW**

**Nikki:** Big deal john has more land than this place.

**Brie: ( Sometimes she can be so rude. )**

**Jerry: **Anyways the next challenge is called find the flags any idea what that means?

**Naomi: **Our teams hev to find a flag

**Jerry: **Thats right naomi expect both teams will wach have to find 5 flags, with 10 total 5 falgs are pink and the other flags are purpal the first team to find all 5 of their flags and brings them back to the cabin wins and the losing team will send someone home also all the flags are in the woods now on your mark get set go.

**( As he said go all both teams ran in diffrent directions trying to find their flags first. )**

**Paige: **Okay i think we should look over here

**Summer: **No over here

**Paige: **No were going this way

**Summer: **No this...

**Aj: **Hey guys i found one

**Nikki: **good job ( Of all of us she had to find our first flag )

**Eva: **Hey guys i found one too.

**Summer: **awesome job eva

**Eva: **Hey summer can we talk in private for a sec?

**Summer: **Sure

( Back to the Pink Team )

**Brie: **Great job guys we already have 3 flags

**Layla: **We all work great together i know we'll win

**Alicia: **Yeah i bet the purpal teams not getting a long like we are.

**Rosa: **This is so boring are we done yet?

**Emma: **Well be done once we find two more flags.

**Rosa: **Yeah but i...

**Naomi: **Hey guys i see one

**Layla: **Its all the way up in that tree who's going to get it?

**Naomi: **I will

**Rosa: **( what a show off )

**( And with that the score is 4 to 2 now back to the purpal team )**

**Summer: ** What is it eva?

**Eva: **Now that cameron's gone i dont think me and you should be in an alliance anymore

**Summer: **What your kidding right?

**Eva: **Sorry

**( Mean while with the rest of the purpal team ) **

**Nikki: **Alright this makes our 3rd flag ( we might actually win this one )

**Aj: **Hey here comes paige with a flag

**Paige: **i found one

**Nikki: **Great that makes 4

**Natalya: **I'M A HART

**Aj: **Okay, hey wheres eva and summer?

**( Back at The Pink Team )**

**Tamina: ( I need to make sure we win ) **Hey guys i have to go pee.

**Brie: **Okay hurry up

**( Tamina wasen't really using the bathroom she was just ensuring her teams victory, earlier before the challenge stared she saw a purpla flag and went back to see if it was still there and it was she then took it and burried it hoping no one would find it and not feeling guilty about it. Mean while eva and summer were jsut getting back to their team. )**

**Nikki: **Summer whats wrong?

**Summer: **Oh nothing ( Eva you are so going down )

**Paige: **Lets just focus on winning

**Aj: **Its been 2 hours and no fifth flag

**Eva: **Yeah like its right under our noses

**( Back at the Pink Team Emma came running to her team also Tamina made her way back as well. )**

**Emma: **You guys we did it we won.

**Naomi: **Great job ( i'm starting to wonder if she's going to be a threat? )

**Alicia: **Yeah ( Once again Emma save the day. )

**Layla: **Lets head back so we can beat the purpal team.

**Tamina: **Oh i wouldn't worry about them having all there flags

**( The pink team are first to arrive back at his cabin and with there flags followed by the purpal team only with four. )**

**Jerry:** And the pink team wins again. Purpal team i'm affraid you'll be sending another diva home tonight.

**Paige: **Man i thought we had it in the bag

**Brie: **You guys did great

**Summer: **( well i know who im voting for )

**Natalya: **I thought we were going to win for sure but its okay cause im a hart

**Alicia: **Is that all you can say

**Natalya: ** I can also say you suck

**Alicia: ** Hey you better just...

**Naomi: **Okay girls lets just head in the cabin

**Rosa: **Finally i'm hungry

**Jerry: **Alright pink team head on in as for the purpal team you girls have 30 minutes to decide who to vote for and while your doing that you can eat and set up your sleeping bags gor the night.

**Nikki: **Yeah another night of the sleeping bags ( Man i hate these sleeping bags )

**Natalya: **Who's hungry ( Harts shouldn't have to sleep in sleeping bags )

**Aj: **( Man i miss chicago )

**( Okay thats the end of episode two so PM me on who should be eliminated this time or write it in the reviews and thanks for reading and i will most likely update it monday or tuesday so until next time. )**


	3. Battle Of The Divas Episode 3

**Battle Of The Divas Ep . 3**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode three of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the second episode

Due to cameron being eliminated eva decided to break up the alliance with summer rae.

Nikki brags about the money she has due to dating john cena and some of the other divas start to realize it.

Tamina will do anything to win

The pink team continue to win the challenges

**Jerry: **Now lets get started with the second elimination.

**( Jerry once again leads the purpal team to the cabins gate with the limo on the other side ready to eliminate the next diva. )**

**Jerry: **Okay you girls know the routine once i call your name come stand by me and for the divas name that i do not call well you will be eliminated.

**Aj: **Good maybe we can finally drop the dead weight and win a challenge.

**Nikki: **(I hate to addmit it but shes right we need to win for a change. )

**Summer: **( Eva thinks she can dump me well lets see how she likes it when she gets eliminated because i'm voting for her tonight and if all the other girls want the dead weight gone then the'll vote for her too. )

**Eva: **( I hope summer isn't al that mad about me breaking our alliance. )

**Natalya: **Can i just say before eliminations start that i'm a...

**Paige: **We know your a hart, thats all you ever say.

**Natalya: **( Rude )

**Jerry: **Alright its time to announce who's going home. The first diva safe is... Aj next is Paige, Nikki, and Eva. Okay now natalya and summer you two got the most votes one of you got four votes and the other diva got 1 and the diva who is eliminated is... **Natalya **

**Natalya: **But, but ,but... i'm a hart

**Summer: **Aww sorry nattie but better you than me

**( And with that natalya ran to the limo in tears while the other divas were mad at summer for her mean comments. )**

**Nikki: **That was really mean summer

**Summer: **Are you really shocked i said that i mean come on maybe without a " Hart " we can finally win.

**Jerry: **Well you girls better get some sleep the next challenge is tomorrow oh and girls try to win.

**( With that the other 4 divas left summer rae behind to think of her actions. )**

**( The next day )**

**Layla: **So i wonder who got eliminated last night?

**Brie: **If i had to guess i would say summer or eva.

**Naomi: **yeah your probaly right.

**Layla: **I wonder if the other team gets along like we do?

**Alicia: **Probaly not thats why we always win because of how well we get along.

**Brie: **True

**Layal: **Hey guys if we lost a challenge who would we send home?

**Naomi: **I don't know about you guys but i would vote for rosa.

**Alicia: **Yeah shes not all that helpful

**Brie: **Are any of you surprised of how well emmas doing in these challenges?

**Layla: **Not really i mean shes a great wrestler and is very nice.

**Naomi: **Well im kinda starting to think shes a threat

**Brie: **Right i mean if she can win all these challenges for the team then she can win them by herself im sure.

**Alicia: **Well at the momment we don't have to eliminate anybody

**Naomi: **Well just keep an eye out

**( What the divas didn't know is that tamina was listening and had plans to use there words for her own advantage but before she could do so jerry made an announcement that it was time to start the next challenge. So both teams had gathred in front of the cabin and the pink team noticed that natalya had been eliminated. )**

**Jerry: **Okay girls i'm sure you've all noticed that natalya is no longer with us and in fact has been eliminated, but its time to move on and today you all have an intresting challenge.

**Emma: **Oh i hope its something with bubbles that would be so awesome

**Jerry: **Well not excately, today two five divas from the pink team will take on the divas from the purpal team in a one on one individual challenge. The producers thought this would be a great challenge to test all your strenghts and weakness without competing in teams to expose how great of a member you are to your team. Now as you already know The teams are uneven so pink team you will have to set two members out so take five minutes to decide who it'll be. Oh and the teams with the most individual wins win the challenge.

**( The Pink team gathered around away from the others and discussed who should set out. )**

**Naomi: **Okay so im just gonna ask dose anyone want to set...

**Rosa: **Me

**( Before she had time to even finish her sentence Rosa raised her hand which got her some dirty looks. )**

**Tamina: ** ( I need to be alone with rosa so i can turn her against the rest of the team with the information i heard them talking about eairler. )

**Alicia: **Why do you want to sit out rosa?

**Rosa: **Um... because my back hurts.

**Brie: **( My back would hurt to if i spent as much time on it as she did. )

**Tamina: **Um girls i also would like to sit out i got hurt in the last challenge but i didn't want to say anything because i didn't want you to worry.

**Brie: **Now that i believe

**Tamina: **( Hook line and sinker )

**Naomi: **Alright so i guess its rosa and tamina so lets go tell jerry.

**Jerry: **Alright naomi just in formed me that rosa and tamina will be sitting out so you to can either stay or head back to the cabin.

**Rosa: **I'm going good luck guys

**Tamina: **Im going to good luck guys.

**Jerry: **Now the first two divas to compete in the first challenge are Naomi vs. Eva

**( Jerry led the divas to a big pool behind the cabin no one knew about before this challenge )**

**Jerry: **Okay there are a bunch of flags at the bottom of the pool you two will each have 3 minutes to grab as many as you can in the end the diva with the most flags will earn a point for her team got it.

**Eva and Naomi: **YES

**Jerry:** Okay naomi your first

**( As jerry blew his whistle naomi jumped in the pool determined to win the point for her team. The firat time she came up she had 3 flags the next she had 3 flags and then her last time came up empty handed due to breathing issues and quit a minute early. )**

**Naomi: **( I feel like i left my team down i mean i couldnt see very well and the i had trobule breathing but hey maybe eva will only get five. )

**Jerry: **Naomi are you okay

**Naomi: **Yeah i'll be fine i just feel like i blew it.

**Layla: **Its okay you did your best

**Brie: **Yeah and eva hasn't even gone yet.

**Jerry: **Okay eva are you ready

**Eva: **Yes

**Jerry: **On your mark get set go

**Eva: **Wait do i have to get my hair wet

**Aj: **Are you kidding me he blew the whistle go already.

**Eva: **But i don't want my hair to get wet

**Summer: **Oh get over it

**( Summer then pushed eva into the pool and instead of getting flags eva got out and pulled summer in and about2 minutes later jerry blew his whistle and eva had no flags. )**

**Aj: **Great eva you blew it.

**Eva: **it's not my falut summer pushed me in.

**Paige: **Well you and summer better get your acts together or else if we lose i know who im voting to go home.

**Jerry: **Okay point for pink team alright the next two divas are wow look at this brie vs. nikki

**Nikki: **Finally a chance to prove im the better bella.

**Brie: **Oh we'll see about that.

**( Jerry led the to Two large flag polls in front of the yard for there challenge. )**

**Jerry: **Okay girls as you know i am the king so for your challenge the first girl to climb up there poll and grab the crown on top wins got it.

**Bellas: **Got it

**Jerry: **On your mark get set go

**( Both bellas raced up there polls looking to prove who the better twin is. This didnt last long but in the end nikki grabbed her crown first and placed it on jerrys head. )**

**Jerry: **Great job nikki you've scored a point for your team.

**Nikki: **I knew i was the better twin

**Brie: **( She might of win the challenge but i'll win the money. )

**Paige: **We might have a chance if summer dosen't mess up.

**Jerry: **Ok next is Alicia vs Paige

**( Jerry led them to a little min farm down the hill of the cabin again that no one knew about until now. )**

**Jerry: **Okay the first one of you to get 10 chickens in the cockpits win.

**Paige: ** This will be easy

**Alicia: **Don't take me lightly

**( Once in the pit alicia decided to try to scare them in the pit rather than put them in by hand while paige being the aggressive diva that she is had the chickens in the pit in know time. )**

**Paige: **( Finally were not going to have to go through another elimination for once. )

**Brie: **Oh no we might actually lose

**Jerry: **Okay next we have Layla vs. Summer

**Layla: **I got this

**Summer: **( Finally when i win this better shut paige and aj up. )

**Jerry: **Okay the score is 1 to 2 with purpal in the lead. Now layla and summer for your challenge its going to be find a needle in the hay stack. Begin

**Summer: **Seriously i don't want to get in a pile of hay.

**( Summer was complaining not even knowing layla had already startes digging through looking for the needle and after being threatend by paige summer finally got in. About 40 minutes later layla emerged from the hay stack with the needle. ) **

**Jerry: **We are now tied next challenge will decide who wins it.

**( Meanwhile at the pink teams cabin )**

**Tamina: **Rosa i feel like were friends so i have to tell you something.

**Rosa: **What is it you can tell me anything.

**Tamina: **I heard naomi talking about you and it wasn't good in fact she said your the weak link of the team and said you can't even wrestle a match.

**Rosa: **WHAT, Oh i can't wait for her to get back im gonna mop the floor with her.

**Tamina: **Hey can you just tell no one that i told you?

**Rosa: **Okay

**( Back at the challenge )**

**Jerry: **Okay for the last challenge emma and aj will do an arm wrestling match.

**Aj: **Are you seriuos an arm wrestling match?

**Emma: **Well its not bubbles but i must say i've got quite the arm from wrestling crocks in the outback.

**Jerry: **I'm not kidding aj now you two get ready.

**( The challenge had started and aj soon realized she was no match for emma as her arm soon met the table. )**

**Aj: **I can't believe we came so close to winning and then i go and lose to emma in an arm wrestling match. ( Man i miss CM Punk )

**Emma: **Yeah i won the challenge for our team.

**Layla: **We knew you could do it.

**Brie: **I thought we were going to lose for a second.

**Alicia: **Yeah i was worried there for a second

**Jerry: **Alright pink team you win again so you girls can head back to the cabin. I'll see you tommorrow. Purpal team you've lost again for the third time in a row and now you must once again eliminate someone from your team.

**Paige: **I blame summer for our lose so she has to go.

**Summer: **Eva has to go i just wish i got vote for two divas to go home.

**( Okay i know some readers are upset that the purpal team keep losing but trust me everything will work out so keep reading. PM me or tell me in reviews who you think should be eliminated please just take the time to tell me. The Next update will probaly be sunday night and just a heads up school has started back so ill be trying to update it every four or five days but im not going to quit the story. Thamks for reading chapter 3 and i don't own any wwe divas or there characters names. )**


	4. Battle Of The Divas Episode 4

**Battle Of The Divas Ep . 4**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode four of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the Third episode

Tamina keeps lying and cheating to people

Summer and Eva hate each other

Rosa is mad at Naomi

The Purpal team keep losing

**Jerry: **Alright now lets get started with the 3rd elimination.

**( The purpal team come to the gate of the cabin and are once again about to send a diva home. )**

**Jerry: **Okay girls i'm sorry to say that for the 3rd time one of your team members will be going home.

**Aj: **(Hopefuly the diva thats been causing all the trobule will get eliminated and we can finally win for once. )

**Eva: **( I'm scared that i may be going home, but if i don't then i promise im going to give 100% in the next challenge. )

**Paige: **Okay girls all i'm going to say is that we need to win or else this will keep happening until were all gone.

**Nikki: **Your right paige we need to step it up.

**Summer: **Enough with the pep talk can we move on?

**Aj: **Yeah lets get to it.

**Jerry: **Whatever you say. So the first diva safe is Aj, next we have Paige, then Nikki. Now Eva and Summer you've both played a part in causing your team to lose the last challenge... and the diva that is eliminated is... **Summer Rae**

**Summer: **WHAT! You've all made a horrible mistake by picking her over me and i hope none of you win and that the pink team keeps beating you losers.

**( And with that Summer left being angry at her team however her team was happy she was gone. )**

**Paige: **Finally shes gone maybe now we can win for a change.

**Nikki:** Yeah lets hope so.

**Eva: **I'm so happy they didn't eliminate me but i know if we lose the next challenge i know i'll be the one to go home.

**( The next day the purpal team were still asleep at their mini campsite beside the cabin in which they had been living for the past four days and the pink team were just waking up too lots of drama. )**

**Alicia: **I had the best dream ever last night.

**Brie: **What was your dream about?

**Alicia: **That i won the show and the money and got my own reality spin off and became divas champion and...

**Brie: **Okay i get it

**Layla: **good morning girls

**Brie: **good morning

**Layla: **Did you two have good dreams?

**Alicia: **Yes i did in fact have the best dream ever i...

**( Brie slips her hand over Alicias mouth )**

**Brie: **Don't get her started

**Emma: **Good morning guys

**Alicia: **Hey how did you sleep last night?

**Emma: **Great knowing that we keep winning these challenges.

**Layla: **Yeah i feel like if we all keep getting along theres nothing that can stop us.

**( All of the sudden Rosa came bursting into the kitchen angry wanting to know where Naomi was. )**

**Rosa: **Where is she?

**Brie: **Who?

**Rosa: **Naomi

**Brie: **Shes still in bed but why...

**( After hearing where Naomi was she ran upstairs and dragged naomi out of bed and started hitting her over and over until the rest of the team came to break it up. )**

**Naomi: **Whats your problem rosa?

**Rosa: **I heard all the trash you were talking about me.

**Naomi: **I haven't called you anything

**Rosa: **Yeah right well when your woman enough to come tell me the truth you know where to find me.

**( Rosa then leaves the room also leaving the other divas in shock about what just went down but they would have to figure that out later because jerry just than made an annoucement that it was time to start the next challenge. All the divas stood before jerry ready for the challenge not even noticing summer was gone because they all were still shocked at the brawl that just took place. )**

**Jerry: **Come on down divas cause i've got your next challenge waiting for you, but before that we must talk about the little catfight we just had.

**Paige: **There was a catfight?

**Nikki: **On the pink team?

**Eva: **Who was it between?

**Naomi: **Rosa decided to attack me for no reason

**Rosa: **I had a reason you've been talking about me saying i'm the weak link and how i;m a horrible wrestler and that you think i'm a slut.

**Naomi:** All i said was that your the weak link i never said...

**Rosa: **So you admit it.

**Naomi: **You know what i'm done with this you come near me and i'm breaking your face.

**Tamina: **( This is going great i knew i had started something but WOW they really hate each other now. )

**Layla: **(This isn't good for our team)

**Aj: **( This is great for our team with fighting like that i'm sure i'll i mean we'll win a challenge for sure. )

**Jerry: **I'm sorry girls but i'm gonna have to stop you right now and inform you that due to this being the ( shitty ) pg era there is no fights allowed and you all get 1 warning if either of you fight one more time you'll be eliminated.

**Naomi: **Well you just keep her away from me and we'll be good.

**Jerry: **Well due to first strike both of you will not be able to compete in todays challenge and right now i'll have you both escorted by security back to the cabin where they will watch you while the challenge is going on.

**Rosa: **Okay

**Naomi: **But my team needs me

**Jerry: **Sorry

**( With that security led Naomi and Rosa back to the cabins and kept the in seprate rooms for the duration of the challenge. )**

**Jerry: **Oh one other diva will have to set at the sidelines for the challenge so pink team decide who your setting out.

**Layla: **Okay so only four of us can compete so who should it be? I personaly want to compete.

**Brie: **Me too

**Emma: **Me three

**Tamina: **( This could be my chance to shake things up. )

**Tamina: **I also would like to compete.

**Alicia: **Okay i'll set out

**Alicia: **( I'll just let them carry me to victory )

**Jerry: **Do we know whos setting out?

**Alicia: **I am jerry

**Jerry: **Alright so for todays challenge 3 divas from each team will be handcuffed together and put in a maze while the fourth divas sets a top a big chair and tells the her team which way to go to get out maze.

**Aj: **Why dose the fourth girl have to lead us from a chair?

**Jerry: **Well the three divas in the maze will also be blindfollded.

**Aj: **Oh that makes sense

**Jerry: ** So first team out the maze wins and the losing team will send someone home so decide whos leading and whos going in the maze and we'll get started.

**Tamina: **I'll lead ( This is the perfect time to cause drama. )

**Aj: **And i'll lead for my team.

**Jerry: **Alright then lets get going

**( Tamina and Aj head up to the top of there chairs and the other divas are getting handcuffed. Oh and alicia watches from the sidelines. )**

**Layla: **Rosa and naomi better work out there diffrences or one of them will have to go.

**Brie: **Your right

**Emma: **Kind of wired all this just randomly happens don't you think?

**Brie: **Just girl drama i say

**Emma: **( I think theres more to this whole story and i got a feeling a third parties involved. )

**( So as the challenge starts both aj and tamina are doing a good job of leading there team but tamina gets the idea that she'll cause her own team to lose in hopes of getting rid of naomi so as the pink team is half way through the maze she starts giving them random directions and aj notices but dosen't say anything and about 5 minutes later the pink team are back to where they started and In a shock for the first time ever the purpal team gets out the maze and win there first challenge since the show started. )**

**Nikki: **OMG we won we won for the first time ever!

**Paige: **I knew we could do it.

**Eva: **Yeah and for the first time the pink team will have to eliminate someone

**( The pink team is in complete shock and jerry tells the purpal team to head back to there little campsite and tells the grls about voting a diva off for the first time ever. )**

**Jerry: **In a shocker for the first time ever the purpal team won and the pink team lost so girls just so you know you have 30 minutes to decide who to eliminate and i have informed Naomi and Rosa and they will be voting soon so take time to decide and ill come back get your votes and lead you to the gate.

**Pink Team: **Okay

**Layla: **Tamina what happend out there you had us going every diffrent direction?

**Tamina: **I guess you couldn't hear once you got further out in the maze im sorry.

**Brie: **Well now the problem is who do we eliminate?

**Alicia: **Well i don't know i mean maybe naomi or rosa i mean i think there fighting caused us to lose.

**Tamina: **I agree with alicia. ( What idiots )

**Brie: **How about we all just vote for who we think should go and what happens happens okay?

**Emma: **Okay

**Layla: **Okay

**( 30 Minutes latter ) **

**Jerry: **Ladies its time to vote.

**( I dont own any wwe divas or there names i just use theme for fun. SO finally the pink team lost i know lots of people are happy so just PM me on who you want eliminated or leave a review saying so and you know follow, fav, and i hope you had fun reading the chapter. The next update will be thursday night. )**


	5. Battle Of The Divas Episode 5

**Battle Of The Divas Ep . 5 **

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode five of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the Fouth episode

The Pink team lost for the first time

Tamina keeps starting stuff

Rosa and Naomi got into a fight

The Purpal team start to feel confident

**Jerry: **Alright now lets get started with the 4th elimination.

**( Jerry led the Pink team to the front of the gate since it was there first time losing they really weren't use to the whole eliminatioin process. )**

**Jerry: **Okay ladies here we are and since this is your first time eliminating someone i'll give you the rundown on how this works. So i call the names of the divas who are safe the divas name i don't call well that diva is eliminated and will leave in the limo so are you ready?

**Brie: ** Yes if we want to win the next challenge the problem has to be fixed. ( and in this case that problem is rosa mendes. )

**Rosa: **( I can't wait for naomi to be eliminated )

**Tamina: **( I voted for naomi because shes my biggest competition )

**Jerry: **Okay the first diva safe is Alicia the Brie and Layla followed by Emma and Tamina and the diva who is eliminated is... **Rosa mendes **

**Rosa: **Are you kidding me how did this happen?

**Naomi: **First off you made false accusions that i talked trash about me and second you never helped at any of the challenges so yeah you got eliminated.

**Rosa: **Whatever i'll just marry a man with a million dollars and naomi i can't wait till you lose and come back to raw and smackdown then i will destroy you.

**( With that rosa left and the pink team were sure things would finally get better but with tamina on there team we'll see how long that lasts. The next day at the Purpal teams camp on the side of the cabin )**

**Paige: **So who do you guys think got eliminated last night?

**Nikki: **I would say naomi or rosa but probaly rosa because she didn't do much during challenges

**Eva: **Yeah your probaly right. Hey wheres Aj?

**Paige: **shes upset she can't talk to her husband.

**Eva: **I don't blame her i miss johnathon so much.

**Nikki: **Yes! I miss john and our house and i miss sex because its been to long and i don't have a vibrator out here.

**Eva: **Tmi nikki

**( Back at the pink teams cabin )**

**Layla: **Last night was pretty intense

**Brie: **Yeah but rosa had to go i mean we wouldn't get rid of naomi would we?

**Alicia fox: **Well she is pretty tough and she'll be competition when the teams merge so you know.

**Layla: **Are you really serious about this?

**Alicia: **Of course im kidding ( Well not really )

**Brie: **good because if we wanna win the next challenge we all have to be on the same page.

**( Little did they know tamina was listening and getting some new rumors to spread amongst the team but little did she know emma was spying on her spying on Brie, Alicia, and Layla )**

**Tamina: **( I just got some new rumors to spread to naomis ear )

**Emma: **( I can't believe i just saw tamina spying on the rest of the team man what am i gonna do? )

**( Jerry made an annoucement that it was time to start the next challenge so both of the teams came to the front of the cabin )**

**Jerry: **Okay girls as you all can see rosa is no longer with us but anways are you guys ready to start the next challenge.

**Tamina: **Yes i think its time we redeem ourselves

**Brie: **Yeah shes right lets do this team.

**Aj: **Can i just win the money already i miss my husband

**Jerry: **Don't worry aj if you make it to the final challenge you'll see the money.

**Aj: **It better be worth it.

**Jerry: **It wiil but you do know you'll have to go right back to work whenever you shall get eliminated or win?

**Aj: **In my contract its stated that i get 4 days off since i am the champ.

**Jerry: **Okay then anyways todays challenge is ... a boat race

**Naomi: **Oh that sounds like fun

**Layla: **Yeah it dose

**Paige: **Not that im complainig but are we going to get to something i don't know a little bit more physical.

**Jerry: **Well paige this isn't any old boat race because in this race you must construct your own boat finding pieces in a big pile behind the cabin and to add more fun to it only one diva from each team will be able to find the pieces for there boat and will only have 15 minutes and the boat must be big enough to hold four divas so deicide which diva will get the pieces and pink team decide which two divas will sit out.

**Brie: **Okay we will

**Alicia: **Okay i think naomi should get our pieces i mean shes really fast and i think we have the best chance to get the biggest pieces.

**Layla: **I agree

**Naomi: **Okay i'll do it

**( At the purpal team )**

**Eva: **Aj i think you should do it because you are the fastest

**Nikki: **Yeah i agree ( I can't wait till she gets eliminated )

**Aj: **Fine ( Man i can't wait till i win )

**( Back at the pink team )**

**Naomi: **Okay so whos setting out?

**Layla: **I don't mind sitting out this one

**Emma: **me either ( I think if theres anyone i can trust to tell about tamina its layla )

**Jerry: **Okay you guys know whos sitting out?

**Naomi: **Emma and Layla

**Jerry: **Okay now naomi and aj lets get your pieces

**( Jerry annouces the time for the two divas to gather there pieces and comeback to start building and when he blows his whistle they head off )**

**Eva: ** Lets go aj come on

**Paige: ** Yeah come on you can do it

**Alicia: **Come on naomi you got this

**Brie: **Yeah you can do it

**( After 15 minutes the two divas gather a lot of pieces and the two teams start building there boats. Back at the cabin with emma and layla )**

**Layla: ** I hope they win

**Emma: **Yeah me too hey layla can i tell you something?

**Layla: **Sure whats on your mind

**Emma: **Well eairler today i saw tamina spying on you brie and alicia and i also think she had something to do with naomi and rosa getting into it.

**Layla: **Well i have been getting a wired feeling from her, tell you what i'll look into it okay?

**Emma: **Okay thanks

**( Back at the lake the teams had there boats built and ready to race )**

**Tamina: **( So brie decides to put me in the back of the boat and i do need to get rid of naomi so i think ill be ruining this little race by breaking the back of the boat when no ones looking so we lose and then i convince my team to vote for naomi to go sounds great dosen't it )

**Naomi: **Come on tamina me and you are gonna grab the pattles

**Tamina: **Okay, hey naomi can i tell you something?

**Naomi: **What do you got to tell me?

**Tamina: **I... overheard some of our team mates talking and well i heard alicia say that if we were to lose you would be next to go because your a threat.

**Naomi: **Really

**Tamina: **Cross my heart and hope to die

**Naomi: **Okay thanks for telling me tamina

**Tamina: **Anything for a friend

**( The race begins to starts and both teams are doing pretty good and make to the halfway point and begin to turn around then out of no where tamina secretly punches a hole in the boat and it begins to sink meanwhile the purpal team crosses the finish line winning there second challenge in a row )**

**Eva: **I can't believe it we won again

**Paige: **good job everybody

**Nikki: **Yes i'm so proud of all of you ( Even Aj )

**Jerry: **Good job girls and since you won your all safe

**Purpal team: **Yeah

**Jerry: **As for the pink team i'm sorry girls but someone will be eliminated tonight so take 30 minutes to decide who your voting for and then i'll be back at the cabin.

**Brie: **( I don't get it i thought we were going to win for sure how dose a hole appear out of no where. )

**Emma: **( We lost and i don't know what layla will do with the info i told her )

**Layla: **( Im going to tell everyone what emma told me after tonights elimination )

**Naomi: **Alicia can i talk to you for second?

**Alicia: **sure whats on your mind?

**Naomi: **Is it true you pan on eliminating me because you think im a threat?

**Alicia: **No who told you that?

**Naomi: **It dosen't matter what matters is did you say that?

**Alicia: **No i didn't

**Naomi: **Yeah well i by that for now. See you after eliminations

**Alicia: **( That was wired and it makes me rethink of her being a threat )

**Jerry: **Okay girls its been 30 minutes time to vote

**( i DON'T own WWE or there divas i just use them in my stories and i know its been a while but school started back and i already have homework so thats why i couldn't do it thursday night and the next time ill update it will probaly be thursday provided i have no homework and thanks for reading and PM me and tell me who should be eliminated or tell me in a review and recomend this to other people please. Until thursday see you next time )**


	6. Battle Of The Divas Episode 6

**Battle Of The Divas Ep . 6**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode six of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the Fifth episode

Emma found about about tamina spying on the team and told layla

Tamina has now started problems between naomi and alicia

The Pink team have now lost there second challenge in a row

The Purpal team continue to win

**Jerry: **Alright now lets get started with the 5th elimination.

**( Jerry led the pink to the front of the gate for the second time ready to eliminate the second diva on the team. )**

**Jerry:** Okay ladies here we are once again to find out who you have eliminated, but before we find out whoit will be to go home do any of you have something you would like to say?

**Tamina: **Yes i have something i would like to say, i would like to say that i feel we've all become great friends but a certain someone keeps causing trobule so in order for us to start winning challenges again this girl has to go.

**Layla: **I couldn't agree more with you tamina, the diva causing all the problem has to go.

**Brie: **I just wanna say we need to get back on a winning streak.

**Naomi: **you know jerry, it seems to me the more we get into the competition the more i start to see the true side of some of the other divas.

**( After that is said the team looks at her kind of funny wondering who she was talking about. )**

Jerry: Is that all everyone has to say?... Alright then when i call your name come up and stand by me. First is Brie followed by layla and emma and next we have naomi. So its down to alicia fox and tamina now one of you got four votes and the other got 2 and the diva eliminated is... **Tamina **

**Tamina: **What are you serious!

**Jerry: **Very serious

**( Tamina who is very angry looks at her team and demands to know why she was eliminated )**

**Tamina: **Who voted for m?

**Layla: **I did

**Brie: **I did too

**Alicia: **Me three

**Emma: **I um... also did

**Tamina: **WHY!

**Layla: **Because emma told me about you spying on the team and then i realized you started the drama between naomi and alicia and you probaly started the drama between naomi and rosa too.

**Brie: **Yeah and your the real reason we've been losing challenges so yeah you got eliminated.

**Alicia: **Yeah and its all thanks to emma right emma?

**Emma: **Yeah right ( I really didn't want the other girls to tell tamina it was me who ratted her out but oh well whats done is done. )

**Naomi: **Is this true tamina? ( If i find out this is true i may go off tonight )

**Tamina: **I was just playing the game

**( And with hearing that Naomi ran at tamina with all her might and started attacking her and the fight got ugly with both of them getting in some good hits on each other but not soon enough security broke them up and stood between tamina and the rest of the divas as she gave her final words. )**

**Jerry: **Tamina do you have any last words?

**Tamina: **Yeah when you all lose and come back to work when this show is over you all better watch your backs cause your all now on my list.

**( And with that tamina was escorted to the limo by the security )**

**Jerry: **Well after that im sure you all could use a goodnight sleep so enjoy it and see you girls for tomorrows challenge.

**Pink team: **Thanks jerry

**( The pink team went back to the cabin and went straight to bed but all of them would be looking for answers in the morning. The next day not having to go through an elimination woke up first. )**

**Paige: **I sure did sleep good how did you girls sleep good?

**Eva: **Yeah i sleep good but i dreamed that i won the competition isn't that funny?

**Paige: **Yeah it is ( more like in your dreams )

**Nikki: **Well i would've slept great but my vibrator died and theres no outlit out here.

**Aj: **I can't believe we have to sleep out here, when i get home i'm going to look at my contract to see if this is legal and i am the champion so i should get special treatment. ( I mean really nikki do you need to use a vibrator everynight )

**Paige: **( Funny that she said that because she won't be champ for much longer )

**Eva: **So who do you guys think got eliminated last night?

**Aj: **( Even though were not on the same team i have noticed that tamina has been playing a riksy game and i hope she dosen't get eliminated because when we merge i'm going to need any ally. )

**Nikki: **I don't know i mean there was a lot of drama with naomi being the main star so maybe her but who really knows.

**Paige: **Well we'll find out soon enough at todays challenge.

**Nikki: **Yeah, but it sucks that the teams aren't alowed to talk to each other yeah i mean who knows whats going through there minds.

**Eva: **That is so real nikki

**Aj: **Yeah it is, but we should be focused on winning the next challenge or else it will be one of us going home.

**Paige: **Aj is right you guys we need to focus.

**Eva: **Yeah why don't we go practice for todays challenge?

**Nikki: **Good idea but we haven't even had breakfest yet by the way what is for breakfest today?

**Paige: **Same as everyday fruit

**Aj: **And besides we don't even know what todays challenge is,

**Eva: **True

**Paige: **Oh well lets eat breakfest

**( Now at the Pink team and there cabin )**

**Layla: **Last night was crazy wasn't it brie?

**Brie: **Yeah it was, hey are you about to cook something?

**Layla: **Yeah i'm about to make the team pancakes for breakfest.

**Brie: **Oh thats so sweet thanks

**Layla: **Your welcome, i just feel bad for the purpal team i mean all they have is fruit to eat.

**Brie: **Yeah that must suck.

**( Emma and Alicia then walk into the kitchen )**

**Alicia: **Good morning girls.

**Brie & Layla: **Good morning

**Emma: **What are you doing layla?

**Brie: **She's making us pancakes for breakfest isn't that sweet?

**Alicia: **Sure is thanks

**Emma: **Hey i have a question.

**Brie: **What is it emma?

**Emma: **What do you think naomi ment when she said she was starting to see some of the divas true colors?

**Layla: **I was wondering the same thing what did she mean by that?

**Alicia: **I don't know should we just ask her?

**Brie: **Yeah maybe we should just so we can avoid any drama agreeded?

**Pink Team: **agreeded

**( Just then naomi walks in and the rest of the team decide now or never )**

**Naomi: **Good morning girls

**Brie: **Can we ask you a question?

**Naomi: **Sure

**Brie: **Um what did you mean last night when you said you realized some of the divas are starting to show there true colors?

**Naomi: **Well all i'm gonna say is i love you guys but this is a cometition and when money is on the line it can change people sometimes.

**Layla: **Like who?

**Namoi: **Well for one tamina i mean you know what she was willing to do for money and i'm sure she's not the only one playing with people's emotions ( I'm not being all heel on everyone i'm just being honest and right now i don't know who to trust. )

**( After that statement Naomi walked out the kitchen and went to her room )**

**Layla: **Well that was akward.

**Alicia: **I wonder whats wrong with her.

**Emma: **Maybe Tamina told her something before we all voted and we weren't able to tell her when we found out about taminas dirty playing so its possible right?

**Brie: **But Naomi was mad when she found out about tamina and after that i'm sure she wouldn't blieve anything she had told her previously.

**Alicia: **Well i think just for the time being we should keep an eye on her.

**Brie: **Yeah i guess

**Emma: **Maybe the games just getting to deep for her to handle.

**( The Pink team decided to forget about naomi and enjoyed the pancakes layla had made for them. A few hours later jerry made an annoucement that it was time to start the next challenge so both teams got together in front of the cabin and the Purpla team realized who had been eliminated. )**

**Nikki: **Oh wow you guys got rid of tamina.

**Piage: **Why would you get rid of your strongest member?

**Brie: **Lets just say she did more harm than good.

**Alicia: **So how did you guys sleep last night?

**Eva: **Well i am getting pretty tired of sleeping in a sleeping bag but it will be worth it when i win.

**Layla: **We'll see about that

**Eva: **Yes we will

**Emma: **Hey Aj are you alright you look lost in thought?

**Aj: **Oh i'm fine just thinking about stuff. ( What the hell Tamina how could you go and get eliminated now when we merge i'll have no ally. )

**Paige: **Hey where's jerry he's normaly not late?

**Brie: **Yeah he should've been here by now.

**( About 10 minutes later Jerry finally showed up ready to tell the girls what todays challenge is. )**

**Jerry: **Sorry i'm late girls are you ready to hear about todays challenge?

**Divas: **YES!

**Jerry: **Well we have some special guests for todays challenge.

**Nikki: **Who are they?

**Jerry: **Well you all know about hall of famers Trish stratus and Lita right?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Well they are both here on my property and both teams will each have to find one diva and the winning team wil also get to have dinner with trish and lita nd the losing team will send another diva home. Any questions?

**Emma: **Yes who will our team be looking for?

**Jerry: **Oh yeah, The Pink team will be looking for trish and the purpal team will be looking for lita. Do both teams have clues as to where the divas could be?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Alright then the challenge starts now.

**( As the challenge starts both teams look at there clues )**

**Layla: **Alright so our first clue is " This is the only other place a superstar and diva must put on a good preformence besides in the ring "

**Brie: **What could that mean?

**Alicia: **I think... hey i got it its a bed the next clue must be at one of our beds.

**Brie: **Yeah that makes sense lets go.

**( Purpal team )**

**Nikki: **Our first clue is " You can find my next clue in the same room which has one of the weaphons which led me to the top of success"

**Eva: **What are hard first clue

**Aj: **( Oh great i forgot two of my teammates are dumb and dumber ) Guys i'm pretty sure shes talking about the basement

**Eva: **Oh hey that dose sound about right.

**Paige: **Well lets get going then.

**( The Pink team arrive to the cabins and after 5 minutes of looking through the beds find the second clue and the Purpal team found there second clue in the basement )**

**Alicia: **Okay next clue is " You can find my last clue at the place you spend most time at during summer "

Naomi: This one is easy the pool lets get going

**( Purpal team )**

**Paige: **Next clue is " You can find my next clue at the place where all fans enjoy what we do"

**Nikki: **I got this one the Tv ( See Aj and Paige aren't the only smart ones on our team )

**Paige: **Good Aj now lets get going

**( Both teams arrive to the location of the clue to find the last clue )**

**Naomi: **Okay last clue, it says " To find me go to the room only the knig has the right to "

**Emma: **She must mean jerrys bedroom

**Layla: **Are we even allowed there?

**Brie: **I don't think so but its the only place that makes sense.

**Alicia**: Well then lets go

**( Purpal team )**

**Eva: **Okay last clue and it says " I lay reside the king "

**Aj: **That dosen't even make sense

**Eva: **I think it means ringside because reside could be a typo?

**Paige: **Thats possible

**Nikki: **Well then lets go to jerrys personal ring

**Aj: **Fine ( I got a bad feeling about this. )

**( The purpal team get to the ring but find no lita )**

**Eva: **How could she not be here the clue must be wrong then.

**Aj: **Let me see

**( Aj snatches the clue from eva )**

**Aj: **You idiot this says where i lay beside the king

**Eva: **Oh his bedroom ( Opps )

**Paige: **( Now aj is going to be pissed )

**Nikki: **( Eva maybe you should've went blonde )

**( By the time the Purpal team gets to his bedroom they find the pink team had already gotten there before them and found trish. )**

**Aj: **Oh no were too late.

**Lita: **What took you guys so long

**Aj: **Ask eva

**Trish: **Eva what happend

**Eva: **I accidentaly read the clue wrong

**Paige**: It was by accident

**Brie: **Hey girls guess what trish and lita are having dinner with us tonight for winning.

**Lita: **And jerry told me to tell you that you have 30 minutes to decide who to vote for.

**Trish: **And then meet him at the gate.

**Aj: **We were so close ( Thanks Eva )

**( As dinner is cooked for the Pink team and trish and lita the Purpal have just voted for who they would like to eliminate and are now heading to the gate to send another diva packing. )**

**( Okay i spent quite a while on that chapter and i hope you all like it the next will probaly be up sunday night. Thanks for reading once again and don't forget to PM me on The fanfiction site or leave it in the review or if Your reading this on wattpad send me a message until next time. Oh and also trish and lita were guests on this episode buit they didn't do much tell me if you would like to see more special guests and tell me if you would like to see them do more. )**


	7. Battle Of The Divas Episode 7

**Battle Of The Divas Ep . 7**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode Seven of " **Battle Of The Divas **". Now before we start the episode here some of the main points of the Sixth episode

Tamina finally got eliminated after causing lots of trobule.

With tamina being gone the Pink team finally won a challenge again

Eva screwed the win for her team big time

Aj still is depressed

**Jerry: **Alright now lets get started with the 5th elimination.

**( Jerry led the Purpal team to the gate of the cabin where four would soon become three. )**

**Jerry: **Alright so its been a while since i've seen you girls here.

**Aj: **Yeah well you can thank eva for us being here ( dumb slut )

**Eva: **I said sorry ( man i hope she goes home )

**Jerry: **Anyways lets get on with the eliminations the first diva safe is... Aj

**Eva: **( Figures )

**Jerry: **The next diva safe is... Paige

**Paige: **Yes ( Oh yeah i'm gonna win this )

**Aj: **( I know she is going to be my biggest competition )

**Nikki: **( Why hasn't he called my name yet? )

**Jerry: **Now the diva who is eliminated is... Eva Marie

**Aj: **( Finally )

**Eva: **Well this sucks but i'm happy about how well i did in the competition and i wish you all the best of luck for the game. ( Not you AJ )

**Nikki: **Bye eva

**( And with that Eva went through the gate and got in the limo and left. )**

**Jerry: **Well you girls will need a goodnight sleep for tomorrows challenge so get going to bed.

**Aj: **Okay bye jerry

**Paige: **( Wow aj sure is happy all of the sudden. )

**( The next day at the purpal teams campsite beside the pink teams cabin )**

**Nikki: **Man last night was a tough decision wasn't it paige?

**Paige: **Well i don't really think it was a hard choice for me.

**Nikki: **Why?

**Paige: **Well eva is a nice person but shes not much competition.

**Nikki: **Isn't that a good reason to keep her around?

**Paige: **Well i want to go up against the strongest diva in the finals and the strongest diva besides me of course is Aj.

**Nikki: **Really you want to face aj in the finals.

**Paige: **Yeah i wanna...

**Aj: **Wanna what?

**Paige: **I wanna... stop sleeping outside it's really starting to hurt my back

**Aj: **Oh mine too

**( After aj said that she walks away and nikki gives paige a confused look )**

**Nikki: **What was that about, Why didn't you want to tell her you want to go to the finals with her?

**Paige: **Aj is well lets be honest crazy and i'm not sure how she would react so i wanna keep it a secret for as long as possible so promise me you won't tell her?

**Nikki: **I promise ( If it was any other diva i would tell in a heart beat but i'm kinda scared of paige, scared of how pale she is. )

**Paige: **Thanks ( Im not sure if i can trust her, but i know one thing if she dose tell aj i will rip her head off. )

**Nikki: **Hey where did Aj go?

**Paige: **Oh probaly off thinking about her husband.

**( Aj was off thinking about her husband and how she is she ever going to win the competition.)**

**Aj: **( Man i really do miss punk and now with tamina gone i'll have no allies when the teams merge, I have to think of something fast or else if our team loses i could be the next diva to go and then all this would've been for nothing. )

**( Aj walking around the land runs into one of the divas from the Pink team )**

**Layla: **Oh hey aj what are you doing out here?

**Aj: **Oh same thing as you i guess, so um layla you got a minute to talk?

**Layla: **Sure whats on your mind?

**Aj: **Well you know the teams will be merging soon right?

**Layla: **Yeah

**Aj: **Well i was thinking you and i should be allies

**Layla: **One question why do you want me as your ally?

**Aj: **Well look at it like this when the teams do merge you can be sure that emma and paige will be allies and brie and nikki will be allies so that leaves me, you, naomi, and alicia well not counting whoever gets eliminated tonight.

**Layla: **Well you do have a point, but and don't take offense but your not the most trustworthy diva around so why should i trust you?

**Aj: **Because i need you i need an ally, we have to have each others backs or else neither of us will make it to the finals.

**Layla: **Well thats true... tell you what i'll think about it.

**Aj: **Thanks and get back to me with your answer soon okay.

**Layla: **okay

**( Aj then happily skipps back to her teammates and layla heads back to her teams cabin. Layla walks in to find her team playing **_**Sorry**_**. )**

**Alicia: **Yeah i win again

**Brie: **You got lucky

**Alicia: **Oh then i guess i got lucky 4 times in a row

**Emma: **Well i think it dosen't matter who wins as long as we all have fun.

**Naomi: **Yeah lets just have fun ( So i decided to let the whole who can i trust thing and just play the game i mean all of these girls are my friends and im sure none of them would ever lie to me. )

**( Layla just now walks through the doors. )**

**Layla: **Guys you'll never believe what just happend

**Emma: **What happened

**Alicia: **Are you hurt?

**Naomi: **Is something wrong?

**Layla: **No no i... i just found a... a pretty flower

**Alicia: **Is that it. ( What a waste of time )

**Brie: **Layla are u sure theres nothing you wanna tell us?

**Layla: **Yeah um just wanted to tell you about the flower. ( Im not sure how they would react to the idea of aj talking to me so im just going to keep this to myself for now. )

**Brie: **Oh okay then

**Alicia: **Hey who do you guys think got eliminated last night?

**Naomi: **Surely Eva because she did cost them the win

**Brie: **True

**Layla: **Hey i cant remember what time did trish and lita leave last night?

**Emma: **11:00PM you were already in bed.

**Layla: **Oh yeah

**( All of the sudden jerry announced that it was time to start the next challenge and that today he had another special guest. )**

**Emma: **Lets hurry and get ready i can't wait to see who the special guest is today.

**Layla: **Me either

**( Both teams soon made it to jerry and his special guest ready to start todays challenge. )**

**Brie: **Good morning jerry and WOW what a special guest we have today its none other than...

**Emma: **STACY KEIBLER!

**Brie: **I was going to say that. ( A little quiter though )

**Emma: **Stacy im such a big fan can i have your autograph

**Stacy: **Sure you can and your name is?

**Emma: **Emma

**Alicia: **( Emma really needs to learn how to act in front of people espically when shes around me )

**Paige: **( Emma is my best friend but i mean really its just stacy keibler and shes never even won a title expect maybe porno queen. )

**Jerry: **Stacy is a very good friend of mine...

**Stacy: **VERY good firends.

**Nikki: **( Slut )

**Jerry: **Is it hot in here or is it just you stacy?

**Stacy: **Its me

**Naomi: **( Really stacy this is the way you act on TV. )

**Jerry: **Now todays challenge is...

**Stacy: **Oh jerry can i please tell them the challenge?

**Jerry: **Well its kinda my job...

**Stacy: **Oh please i'll do that thing with my mouth you like later.

**Jerry: **Okay stacy tell the what there in for today.

**Stacy: **Okay well i'm sure you all know about mud bath matches right?

**DIVAS: **Yeah

**Stacy: **Well for todays challenge three divas from each team will get into a big pool of mud and search for a set of 3 keys that when all placed in a trunk with three locks will open and reveal a secret message in it along with winning the challenge.

**Jerry: **Good job stacy, now pink team since you have five members decide which two will be heading back to the cabins and set this one out.

**Emma: **Oh i defiently want to comepete today

**Alicia: **Me too

**Layla: **I would also like to compete

**Naomi: **Its no big deal to me but are you sure you guys can win?

**Emma: **Yeah

**Brie: **Okay so i guess its Alicia, Emma, and Layla jerry

**Jerry: **Alreight then brie and naomi you two can head to the cabins

**Brie: **Actually jerry would it be okay if we stayed and cheered our team on?

**Jerry: **Sure why not

**Naomi: **Thanks

**Jerry: **No problem, Now for you girls that are competing you can head over to the my public bathroom and change into these bikinis i have for you. While there doing that brie and naomi would you two mind talking to stacy while i get the challene set up?

**Brie: **Sure

**( The girls head off to get changed and jerry has gone to get the stuff to set up the challenge and brie and naomi make small talk with stacy. )**

**Brie: **Hi stacy

**Stacy: **Oh high aren't you brenna bell or something?

**Brie: **Its brie bella

**Naomi: **Hi i'm naomi

**Stacy: **Hi

**Naomi: **So why did you decide to be a guest here?

**Stacy: **Oh well ever since george and i broke up i've been needing the money.

**Brie: **Oh so is there a chance we could see you return to wwe full time?

**Stacy: **No, Linda mcmahon has made it her mission to keep me away from her husband after she caught him having an affiar with me.

**Brie: **That sucks ( Man shes even a bigger slut than summer )

**Stacy: **I know what your thinking slut well i'm not a slut if anything i'm a golddigger i mean i only sleep with rich people.

**Naomi: **Well everyones gotta make a living.

( Jerry and the shows crew and soon after the divas return in there bikinis ready for the challenge. )

**Jerry: **I must of died and gone to heaven because you all look like angles.

**Nikki: **Thanks

**Jerry: **Now you all know the rules of the challenge right?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Then on you mark get set...

**Stacy: **Go

**( As soon as stacy said that the divas were off at first grabbing 5 keys at a time taking it to the trunk and trying all 5 while there at the trunk and pretty soon after that some divas started grabbing the same keys )**

**Aj: **Oh i found one that fits in the trunk

**Paige: **Me too

**Aj: **Just one more

**Brie: **Come on girls hurry

**Layla: **I found one

**Naomi: **Emma you and alicia keep grabbing the same keys

**Alicia: **Its hard to tell what im grabbing with all this mud.

**Naomi: **Well search harder

**Alicia: **Hey i found one

**Brie: **Good just one more

**Jerry: **The teams are...

**Stacy: **Now tied and need just one more key to win

**Jerry: **Stacy that was my line

**Stacy: **Mmm... I'm goona wear cheery lipstick when i do that favor with my mouth

**Jerry: **Uh what was i saying.

**Stacy: **Oh nothing

**( The girls keep looking for the last kay they need to win but then all the sudden emma finds a key and puts it in the trunk but so does aj. )**

**Emma: **I found it i found the last key.

**Brie: **Turn it

**Emma: **What?

**Naomi: **Turn it

**( But it was too late aj had got her tree in the trunk and and unlocked it winning the challenge for her team. )**

**Nikki: **We did it we won

**Paige: **Yes i knew we could do it

**Nikki: **Aj what does the not say?

**Aj: **It says " Congragulations on making it this far you have offically been on jerry's property and although you haven't been sleeping in his cabin through the week you all have now made it to the merge and you are all half way closer too the money.

**Nikki: **( I knew i could make it to the merge, i just hope brie dosen't get eliminated tonight because now that were no longer a team i'll need an ally. )

**Paige: **( Just one step closer to victory, but emma did screw up so i just hope she dosen't get eliminated cause shes my bestfriend. )

**Aj: **( Im glad i made it to the merge but i still miss punk and really want to see him soon. )

Jerry: Pink team you lost the challenge so tomight one of you are going home you have 30 minutes to deciede who to vote for and then later on tonight one of you will be eliminated untill then Pink team return to your cabin and purpal team return to your little campsite. Now come on stacy you gotta keep your promise.

**Layla: **( I'm still thinking about ajs offer but right now i have to decide who to vote for. )

**Naomi: **( Emma did cost us the challenge but everyone deserves a second chance and beside she did win the first three challenges for us. )

**Brie: **( I really like all the girls but its me or them.)

**Alicia: **( Emma blew it for us but with the teams merging probaly after tonights elimination so i should vote based on who i want to face off in the finals. )

**Emma: **( I know i blew it for the team but i hope they look in there heart and realize what i've done for them. )

**( So heres episode 7 hope you all liked it. Pm me or tell me in a review who you want to see get eliminated and please fav and follow that would mean a lot to me. Tell me what you thought of stacy as the special guest and who you would like to see appear in the future as a special guest. The next update will be thursday night until then bye. Oh and trust me Cm punk will appear in a future episode provided aj has not been eliminated by that point. )**


	8. Battle Of The Divas Episode 8

**Battle Of The Divas Episode . 8**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen i'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode eight of " **Battle Of The Divas " **Now before we start the episode here are some of the main points of episode seven.

Paige told nikki she wants to take aj to the finale and made her promise not to tell anyone.

Knowing the teams are merging soon aj looked for a future ally on the pink team and went with layla, but layla has yet to accept her offer.

The pink team start to realize how much of a threat emma is.

Aj is starting to get over her depression

**Jerry: **Alright, now lets get started with the 7th elimination

**( Jerry led the pink team along with the purpal team down to gate of the cabin. )**

**Jerry: **Okay pink team, after tonihgts elimination there will be no more teams. So i hope ypu all thought carefully on who to vote for.

**Alicia: **( Bye bye emma )

**Emma: **( Man i hope they can over look one mistake )

**Naomi: **( I voted based on who will benefit me in the long run. )

**Brie: **I just want to let you all know ahead of time that i voted based on how well you all have done in challenges and not who i like more or less.

**Layla: **Same here brie.

**Emma: **( Thats a good sign right )

**Aj: **Jerry can you please get on with it?

**Jerry: **Sure anyways you girls know the routine the divas name that i do not call is eliminated and the rest of you will offically made it half way through the game.

**Aj: **Okay we know come on already.

**Brie: **( Aj is going to be my biggest problem i can already tell. )

**Nikki: **( I hope brie stays because when we merge shes going to be my ally and help me win the money. )

**Jerry: **The first diva safe is... Layla

**Aj: **( Yes )

**Jerry: **The next two divas safe are... Brie and Naomi

**Nikki: **( Yes )

**Alicia: **( Why hasen't my name been called yet? )

**Jerry: **And the diva who is eliminated is... **Alicia Fox**

**( The look in alicias face said it all she was pissed. )**

**Alicia: **WHAT! you guys picked emma over me?

**( The rest of the girls look at each other not knowing what to say. )**

**Alicia: **Well say something one of you.

**Brie: **Sorry

**Alicia: **Sorry for costing me all that money?

**Brie: **Yes

**Naomi: **Well i'm not sorry because this is a competition and only one of us can win and it was just your time to go.

**( Alicia stops and calms down )**

**Alicia: **All i'm going to say is i can't wait till i get in the ring with one of you, and this isn't over.

**Emma: **( Talk about freak out )

**( Alicia then storms off into the limo and is gone )( Finally i just hurry up and win already. )**

**Layla: **I hope shes not too mad.

**Naomi: **I got a feeling shes pretty mad.

**Aj: **Oh well, jerry can we get things moving here?

**Nikki: **Yeah i'm tired

**Jerry: **Oh speaking of sleeping since the teams are now merged Aj, nikki, and paige you may all move into the cabin with the rest of the divas.

**Nikki: **Really?

**Jerry: **Yes really

**Nikki: **Yes now i can finally get a good sleep. ( And also with me in brie in the same cabin now ill be able to plan out how shes going to help me win. )

**Paige: **Lets get going because i'm going to need a good sleep if i'm going to win tomorrows challenge.

**Emma: **Oh paige please come room with me?

**Paige: **Okay

**Nikki: **Brie i expect i'll be rooming with you?

**Brie: **Duh

**Naomi: **And the alliances have offically started.

**( All the divas head back to the cabin and go straight to bed. The next morning Nikki made sure she was the first one up and then woke up brie and brought her outside so they could talk. )**

**Brie: **Nikki what are we doing up so early its 5:00 am?

**Nikki: **We need to make a plan on how were going to make it to the finals.

**Brie: **Is that really what you woke me up for?

**Nikki: **YES! we need to get it together, because i now that emma and paige are in an alliance so we should take them out first.

**Brie: **So you wanna play dirty?

**Nikki: **Well duh how else are we going to win.

**Brie: **First off only one of us can win and i don't wanna win by playing a dirty game.

**Nikki: **Come on brie just think of how that money could help you and daniel, and think with you could have a baby early or do whatever you want with it.

**( After brie took a minute with her serious face on she made up her mind. )**

**Brie: **Fine nikki

**Nikki: **Yeah

**Brie: **but nothing to dirty

**Nikki: **Okay nothing to dirty.

**Brie: **Well do you have any ideas?

**Nikki: **Yeah, paige told me she wants to face aj in the finale but emma thinks it'll be her and paige.

**Brie: **So you wanna tell emma paiges plan.

**Nikki: **Yep

**Brie: **Nikki thats the definition of dirty playing.

**Nikki: **Think of it like this we would be telling emma the truth i mean paige is lying to her.

**Brie: **Well when you put it like that i guess we can do it.

**Nikki: **Yeah, and we'll tell her after todays challenge k

**Brie: **k

**( The two twins then headed back in the cabin with no one knowing there plan but them. An hour after that aj was up and woke up layla to get a quick word with her. )**

**Aj: **Have you thought about my offer layla?

**Layla: **Well i'm stuck i wanna win but i wanna do it my own way and prove i don't need anyones help to win.

**Aj: **Come on layla no goody goody is going to win because in the end all it comes down to is who is willing to play the game dirty.

**Layla: **Tell you what i'll give you an answer after todays challenge.

**Aj: **I'll be waiting ( Why dose she have to be so diffcult. )

**( By 9:00am all the divas were awake and most of them were hungry )**

**Naomi: **( The bellas and aj were up before me and i'm sure they were doing some thinking on whos next to go, but right now momma needs some food in her. )

**Brie: **Hey layla will you make some pancakes?

**Layla: **Sure

**Brie: **( Layla makes incredible pancakes )

**Nikki: **So layla, bries told me all about your pancakes

**Layla: **All good i hope

**Nikki: **Of course

**( As layla heads into the kitchen to prepare breakfest she finds theres no food in the cabin at all and walks into the living room to tell the others. )**

**Layla: **You guys all the food is gone

**Brie: **Are you serious?

**Layla: **Dead serious

**Paige: **For the past 7 days all i've had was fruit, there has to be food in there somewhere.

**Layla: **Go look

**( At that point all the divas got up and went into the kitchen to discover layla was right there was no food. )**

**Emma: **They wouldn't let us starve would they?

**Paige: **Of course not emma.

**Nikki: **Then wheres the food?

**Naomi: **Lets look around

**( The divas head outside looking for someone for some answers and after a hour of searching head back to the cabin and one of them finds a note on the door. )**

**Emma: **Guys a note ( I always find the cool stuff )

**Aj: **Read it

**Nikki: **Whats it say

**Emma: it says " By now you've all noticed theres no food in the cabin and trust us theres a reason for that. At 12:00pm use the map and as a group follow the route to what i like to call the king royal dinning hall. Once there you will start your first challenge playing to win for you and yourself alone ". Signed Jerry**

**Aj: **Great so we have two hours to kill what should we all do?

**Naomi: **I don't know about you guys but i'm going to take a nap to get ready for the challenge.

**Nikki: **Same here

**Paige: **Well why don't we all just take naps?

**Divas: **Okay

**( The divas agreed to nap until the challenge and they all woke up 30mins till and got dressed and headed towards in dinning hall where they were to meet jerry. )**

**Brie: **You girls ready?

**Naomi: **Ready to win.

**Paige: **We'll see about that

**( The divas found the mess hall and in there awaited jerry and his special guest. )**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies are you ready for todays challenge?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Okay, but before we get to the challenge i have to go over some new information. First off you are now playing for yourselfs so the winner of todays challenge will recieve immunity and the other six divas will be up for elimination, but anways are you ready to find out what the challenge is?

**Divas: **Yes

**Aj: **( He talks forever )

**Jerry: **As you know all the food was removed from the cabin and that was for your challenge for todays challenge you will be having an eating contest.

**Aj: **( Really an eating contest )

**Naomi: **( I kinda wanted a more seriuos challenge but i'm so hungry i could eat anything so lets do this. )

**Emma: **What will we be eating jerry?

**Jerry: **i'm glad you asked emma, There will be five courses the first diva to clear her plate gets 1 point any other diva that finishes their plate after that gets 1 point, but any diva that dosen't finish their plate or quits will be eliminated from the challenge and to help with todays challenge...

**Emma: **OMG who is it?

**Jerry: **Please welcome **Molly Holly**

**Emma: **Oh my god its molly holly

**Molly: **Hi everyone

**( Emma ran up and praised molly )**

**Emma: **Molly i'm a big fan can i have your autograph?

**Molly: **Sure

**Aj: **Not to interupt the love fest but why is she here?

**Molly: **Good question cj, since leaving WWE i've been inspiring and motavating people around the world so today i'm here to motivate you guys.

**Aj: **Um did you just call me cj?

**Molly: **Thats your name right?

**Aj: **Its Aj lee, but to you its Mrs. Aj lee

**Naomi: **( Aj needs to back off because i've heard that mollys motivating can getr pretty crazy. )

**Molly: **Mrs. Aj lee, Yeah we'll see about that.

**Layla: **Wait why do we need motivating for just a eating contest?

**Jerry: **Well its a special kind of food contest, so are you ladies ready to get started?

**Divas: **Yes

**Jerry: **Okay, then follow molly over to these tables and i'll go get the first course ready.

**( The divas did as instructed and got to a table with seven seats and each diva had there own and were hungry due to the fact they had no breakfest. )**

**Brie: **I wonder what there bringing us, and it better not be meat

**Molly: **You don't eat meat?

**Brie: **Nope

**Molly: **I could show you a thing or two in the ring.

**Nikki: **Brie molly is right grow a pair and if he brings out meat eat it.

**Aj: **I guess someone needs to grow a pair in the marriage.

**Brie: **Aj you better watch it because i promise you'll be next to go. ( Can you believe she said that. )

**Emma: **Oh here comes jerry

**Jerry: **I hope your hungry ladies because your first course is a large french fri from mcdonalds.

**Naomi: **is that it.

**Molly: **On your mark get set go

**( All the divas went at their like it was a match for the divas title well all but one. )**

**Nikki: **I can't eat them there too fatty and i'll gain 100 pounds

**Molly: **Come on eat it, or shove it in your mouth if you have too.

**Nikki: **I can't

**Brie: **Come on nikki

**Nikki: **No

**Jerry: **Are you quitting?

**Nikki: **Yes

**Emma: **Done

**Naomi: **Done

**Jerry: **Emma finished first so she gets 2 points and nikki go stand over by molly.

**( Nikki heads over to molly ) **

**Molly: **You make me sick.

**( All the other divas finish and get prepared for course number 2 )**

**Naomi: **Those fries was da bomb

**Layla: **You can say that again

**Brie: **( Its sad that my nikki couldn't even eat fries. )

**Paige: **Here he comes

**Jerry: **for course number two i give you... Baby octopus

**Molly: **Begin

**( Some were not sure if they should even touch it but they all attemped it. )**

**Naomi: **Done ( Its like my senses kicked in and no one can stop me. )

**Emma: **Done

**Paige: **Done

**( Aj, brie, and layla also finished, but layla and brie were throwing up )**

**Molly: **Good job no one quit and everyone finished

**Jerry: **Score update emma and naomi both have 3 and the other girls have 2. Now time for course number 3.

**Layla: **I don't know how much more i can take

**Brie: **Me either

**Paige: **Here he comes

**Jerry: **I hope you ladies love steak

**( All the divas loved the steak but the vegan of course. )**

**Brie: **I quit

**Naomi: **Done

**Emma: **Done

**Paige: **Done

**Molly: **Brie i respect you for sticking to your life style, and you may go sit by your sister now.

**Brie: **Thanks ( At least i did better than nikki )

**( The rest of the divas finished the steak now ready for course number 4 )**

**Emma: **This is so fun.

**Layla: **Oh no hes coming back.

**Jerry: **I hope you like choclate cake

**Emma: **Yeah

**( The divas go at but this one really got to a lot of them. )**

**Layla: **To much choclate... i quit

**Molly: **Come on its choclate are you serious?

**Layla: **Yes i'm serious

**Jerry: **Layla go sit by the bellas.

**Emma: **Done

**Naomi: **Done

**( Time went by and both aj and paige were unable to finish their cake and were eliminated. )**

**Jerry: **Aj and paige please go sit by layla and the bellas.

**Aj: **( I can't believe i lost )

**Paige: **( I need to step it up )

**Jerry: **This is the last course are u two ready?

**Emma & Naomi: **Yes

**Jerry: **And this is the tybreaker because you both have 6 points and you last meal is... monkey brains

**Naomi: **What!

**Molly: **Go

**( Emma dug in but naomi wasn't so sure )**

**Naomi: **( I'll try a bite and if i can't do it then i can't do it. )

**( Naomi couldn't do it )**

**Naomi: **I quit

**Emma: **Done

**Molly: **And emma wins the challenge.

**( Molly raises her hand but emma heads to the bathroom )**

**Jerry: **Emma you have immunity and therefore can't be eliminated

**Emma: **Yeah

**Paige: **Good job emma

**Molly: **Yes emma i would love to wrestle with you one day.

**Emma: **That would be so cool

**Molly: **Well bye everyone.

**Divas: **Bye

**Molly: **Bye Bj

**Aj: **( I don't know if she did that on purpose or not but so help me if i ever see her again. )

**Jerry: **Alright girls head back to the cabin and you have an hour to vote now okay?

**Divas: **Okay

**( Once back at the cabin aj needed an answer and Nikki and Brie were ready to cause trobule. )**

**Aj: **Layla meet out back in 10

**Layla: **... Okay

**( Aj and Layla outside )**

**Aj: **Layla you know tamina was my ally, but with her gone i need a new one so what do you say alliance or not?

**Layla: **Sorry Aj but i want to prove people wrong about me and i can't do that if i have people backing me up.

**Aj: **Okay layla this was your choice and i respect that.

**Layla: **Thanks, and no hard feelings

**Aj: **None ( She will regret not taking me up on my offer. )

**( In the bellas room with emma )**

**Brie: **Good job on winning the challenge emma.

**Emma: **Thanks, So what did you wanna talk about?

**Nikki: **Emma, paige told me that she wants to face aj in the finale and not you.

**Emma: **She said that?

**Nikki: **Yep i'm so sorry

**Emma: **Did she tell you too brie?

**Brie: **Um... Yeah sorry

**Emma: **Thanks for telling me you guys i have to go now.

**( Emma left in tears )**

**Brie: **I feel bad nikki

**Nikki: **Don't now lets go vote.

**Okay i know its been a while but my computer crashed and it had to be fixed and i hope you all liked this chapter. PM me or tell me in the review who you want to be eliminated and remember emma has immunity, and also tell me how you liked molly holly as the special guest and give me ideas for more in the future. Next chapter might be sunday and if not then monday.**


	9. Battle Of The Divas Episode 9

**Battle Of The Divas Episode . 9**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen i'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode nine of " **Battle Of The Divas " **Now before we start the episode here are some of the main points of episode eight.

Layla decided not to take Aj up on her offer and decline being in an alliance with her.

Nikki convinced brie to play the game a little dirty with her.

The bellas told emma that paige wanted to go to the finale with aj and not her.

Emma continues to dominate all the challenges

**Jerry: **Alright, now let's get started with the 8th elimination.

**(Jerry led all seven divas down to the cabins gate where 7 would soon become 6. )**

**Jerry: **Do any of you ladies have anything you would like to say before we get to tonight's elimination?

**Aj: **NO! Jerry can we just get on with it already.

**Jerry: **Whatever keeps your claws in.

**Naomi: **(That's aj for you never shutting up until she gets her way.)

**Brie: **(I am so sick of her.)

**Nikki: **(I'm glad aj is still here because if she wasn't then i would be the biggest bitch.)

**Layla: **(I'm kind of worried because aj seemed pretty mad when i told her i wouldn't be in her alliance. )

**Jerry: **okay, now emma has immunity so emma you can come stand by me.

**Emma: **Yeah

**Nikki: **(She is always too happy)

**Jerry: **Now then the first three divas safe are... Aj, Layla, and Paige

**Aj: **(I already knew he was going to call my name.)

**Layla: **(I was worried for nothing)

**Paige: **(I'm shocked aj is still here but happy she is.)

**Jerry: **The next diva safe is... Naomi

**Naomi: **Yes that's what I'm talking about.

**Nikki: **(Omg brie is getting eliminated and that's going to ruin everything.)

**Brie: **(I hope nikki forgives me.)

**Jerry: **And the diva eliminated is... **Nikki Bella**

**Nikki: **WHAT! i can't be eliminated you must be kidding me?

**Jerry: **No I'm serious

**Nikki: **Why would people vote for me?

**Brie: **Because nikki i told naomi and layla what happened and how you're playing dirty and aj had already planned on voting for you.

**Nikki: **You were a part of it too brie.

**Brie: **But i had a change of heart and did the right thing.

**Nikki: **Brie as soon as you get eliminated because i know you won't win call me because we have a lot to talk about.

**Brie: **I'll call you as soon as i win.

**Nikki: **I'm going home to john bye

**(Nikki then gets in the limo slams the door and leaves)**

**Paige: **Well that was interesting. (I wonder what they were talking about)

**Emma: **(I wonder if that had anything to do with what the bellas told me.)

**Jerry: **Well i think that's enough drama for one night so why don't you girls go get some sleep.

**Layla: **Good idea

**Brie: **(With nikki gone I'll be able to play the game my way the brie mode way.)

**(The divas then headed back to the cabin for a good night sleep. The next morning emma was first up wanting to talk with brie. )**

**Emma: **Brie could I talk to you outside for a moment please?

**Brie:** Sure

(They walk outside where no one will hear what's they're talking about.)

**Emma:** Was that whole argument between you and nikki about what you guys told me?

**Brie:** Yes

**Emma:** Is there something I wasn't told or what. What piece am I missing here?

**Brie:** Well what me and nikki told you was true, but she told you so she could try to break up your alliance I told you because I care about you. I will admit at first I had the same reasons as nikki but I couldn't be the sneaky person she was.

**Emma:** Thanks for being honest brie

**Brie:** I feel better being honest.

**(By this time all the divas were up and had ate breakfast. Afterwards Layla, Naomi, and Brie went walking around outside.)**

**Naomi:** So brie, what's it like with your sister gone?

**Brie:** Well I feel kind of better because now I can worry about myself and not about nikki and what trouble she's dragging me into. So what kind of challenge do you guys think we'll have today?

**Naomi:** I don't know, but I just want anyone but emma to win.

**Brie:** Why?

**Naomi:** Well think about it she wins every challenge and that makes her my biggest threat.

**Brie:** Emma's good but I wouldn't consider her a threat.

**Naomi:** Sure she's nice, but win it comes down to it she'll beat us.

**Brie:** Well I guess that's more the reason to go harder.

**Naomi:** Yeah I guess so. Hey layla why are you so quiet?

**Layla:** It's just… Aj wanted to form a secret alliance with me and I said no

**Naomi:** Wow really?

**Layla:** Yep

**Brie:** Is she mad about it. (I'm kind of shocked aj wanted an alliance with layla I mean why her?)

**Layla:** I think so

**Naomi:** Well you can't just worry about her the rest of the time you're here. Just shrug it off.

**Layla:** Your right naomi thanks.

**(Back at the cabin Emma decided to confront Paige about the accusations against her.)**

**Paige:** So what did you want to talk about emma?

**Emma:** I have a question for you.

**Paige:** What is it?

**Emma:** Is it true you want to face aj in the finale?

**Paige:** Well I'm not going to lie I did say that, but at the time aj was just you know on my team and we kind of had a rivalry going and it would've been fun to beat her in the end.

**Emma:** Well then what place was I going to come in?

**Paige:** Well emma I didn't know if you would make it to the merge or not.

**Emma:** You mean you didn't know if I was good enough to make it to the merge.

**Paige:** I just didn't know if you would make it.

**Emma:** You don't think I'm weak.

**Paige:** Why would I think you're weak for one you're my best friend and every challenge your team won was basically because of you.

**Emma:** Well that is kind of true.

**Paige:** It's not true it's a fact.

**Emma:** Thanks

**Paige:** And I would be more than happy to face you in the finale.

**Emma:** Then let's do it let's go to the finale together.

**Paige:** Yes, and may the best diva win.

**(Aj was awake but was lying one her bed thinking of how she would win.)**

**Aj:** (Well if Layla won't be in an alliance with me no one else will so it looks like I'll have to win this one on my own. Should I start some drama or just win the old fashioned way? I think if I don't win the next challenge I'll be the one to go home because emma and paige are together and brie, naomi, and layla are close. So I might have to play dirty if I don't win todays challenge. )

**(Just then jerry made an announcement that they would be starting the next challenge in 10:00 minutes. 10:00 minutes later jerry calls for the divas to come outside with their next challenge awaiting them.)**

**Naomi:** Get ready you guys because I'm bringing the pain. (And I leave this place as the winner)

**Aj:** (I hop this challenge is an easy one because if I lose I'm sure I'll be a candidate to be eliminated.)

**Brie:** (Time to prove to nikki that she's not better than me.)

**(The divas gather outside to find jerry and his special guest.)**

**Jerry:** Are you ladies ready to…

**Emma:** OMG its **Ivory**

**Jerry:** Yes emma this week's special guest is Ivory.

**Ivory:** Nice to meet you all.

**Brie:** Nice too…

**Emma:** Omg I'm your biggest fan can I please have your autograph?

**Ivory:** Sure

**(Ivory gives Emma her autograph)**

**Emma:** Thanks

**Ivory:** You're welcome

**Layla:** So jerry what's todays challenge?

**Jerry:** As I was saying todays challenge is… a wwe trivia quiz.

**Aj:** (Oh I got this in the bag.)

**Paige:** (This will be fun)

**Jerry:** Okay here's how it'll work I'll ask one question the first diva to answer will get to answer if the diva wrong then the second fastest diva will get to answer and so on from there. Now the first diva to get 15 questions right will win. Also there are 5 different categories which include Divas, WrestleMania, Superstars, Legends, and the bonus category in which you would receive a hard challenging question from ivory, but if you get the question correct in that category then you will receive 3 point which is like 3 questions right. Any questions before we begin?

**Aj:** Let's get to it.

**Emma:** Yeah I'm going to win again.

**Naomi:** (Not if I can do anything about it.)

**Jerry:** First question and this is an easy on "Who is the world's strongest man"?

**Aj:** Mark henry

**Jerry:** correct, for answering the first question correctly you now get to pick the next category so what will it be?

**Aj:** I choose the bonus category

**Ivory:** Okay the question is "at this year's WrestleMania what 3 NXT divas were included in triple h's entrance"?

**Emma:** Alexis bliss, Charlotte, and Sasha banks

**Ivory:** Correct

**Jerry:** Emma you now have 3 points and aj has 1 while the other divas have none. Emma please pick the next category.

**Emma:** I pick legends

**Jerry:** The question is "Who is considered wwe's first diva"?

**Emma:** Sunny

**Jerry:** Nope

**Brie:** Easy Sable

**Jerry:** Yep, Brie please select the next category.

**Brie:** Divas

**Jerry:** "What title did Chyna compete for while feuding with Chris Jericho"?

**Aj:** The intercontinental championship

**Jerry:** Correct pleas select the…

**Aj:** Bonus

**Ivory:** "What is the name of Torrie Wilson's dog"?

**Paige:** (Really her dog?)

**Layla:** Chloe

**Ivory:** Yes

**Jerry:** Layla next category

**Layla:** Divas

**Jerry:** "Who were the 3 members of team extreme expose"?

**Layla:** Me, Brooke, and Kelly Kelly

**Jerry:** Correct, Please pick the next category.

**Layla:** Um… Superstars

**Jerry:** "How many daughters does triple h have"?

**Paige:** 3

**Jerry:** Correct pick a category

**Paige:** WrestleMania

**Jerry:** "What was the last mania to have a match for the wwe women's championship"?

**Aj:** Trish stratus vs. Mickie James at WrestleMania 22

**Jerry:** Correct but before we go on here's a score update brie and paige have 1. Layla has 4 and aj has 3. Emma has 4.

**Aj:** (Time to end this) I pick bonus

**Ivory:** "Name 3 divas Vince McMahon has made out with".

**Naomi:** Torrie wilson, Candice michelle, and trish stratus.

**Jerry:** And naomi gets 3 points, Naomi please select the next category.

**Naomi:** Bonus

**Ivory:** "Name 3 superstars who use the spear".

**Aj:** Edge, Goldberg, and Kaitlyn

**Jerry:** Correct pick a category.

**Aj:** Bonus

**Ivory:** "What is the name of the nitro girl Shawn Michaels is married to"?

**Aj:** Kimberly

**Jerry:** Yes and you are in the lead with 9 if you get 2 more bonus questions correct you will win. What will your next category be?

**Aj:** Bonus

**Ivory:** "Who won the Eddie guerrero divas tribute battle royal"?

**Aj:** Melina

**Jerry:** Yes One more bonus question and you win Aj.

**Aj:** You should know by now I choose the bonus category.

**Ivory:** "In one of the last segments in 2008 before wwe went pg which 2 divas gave oral sins to triple h and Candice Michelle"?

**Paige:** Layla and Len yeda

**Jerry:** Correct pick the next category.

**Paige:** (I could pick bonus, but then aj would have a chance at winning but then again this is a game of risk.) I choose bonus

**Brie:** (Aj is the wwe quiz wiz and paige just doomed us all.)

**Layla:** (Why paige why?)

**Ivory:** "Which diva broke Candice Michelle's nose in a tag match"?

**Aj:** Victoria

**Jerry:** Coagulations Aj you won the challenge.

**Aj:** Yes finally for once I won.

**Paige:** (I guess it was a bad idea but hey I bet they would've done the same.)

**Jerry:** The final results were Brie 1, Naomi 3, Emma and Layla and Paige had 4, and Aj won with 15. You all now have an hour to decide who to vote for and choose wisely but remember Aj has immunity and can't be eliminated tonight. Oh and thanks for coming on the show Ivory.

**Ivory:** Anytime good luck girls

**Emma:** Bye

**Paige:** (I really don't know who to vote for but time will tell.)

**Brie:** (I'm not all that made at paige because I would've done the same thing and I just don't know who to vote for.)

**Aj:** (I know who I'm voting for.)

**Okay I know this chapter is late but school sucks and 90% of the 11****th**** graders are failing algebra so I've been going to torturing and I decided a new chapter will be posted every Thursday. PM or tell me in a review who should be eliminated and what you thought of ivory and also who you would like to see appear as a future guest. Give me ideas for the last challenge in the finale episode and all the questions I put in here are 100% true even the triple h and Candice oral sin question. Until next time and I also don't own wwe or their characters.**


	10. Battle Of The Divas Episode 10

**Battle Of The Divas Episode . 10**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode ten of " **Battle Of The Divas " **Now before we start the episode here are some of the main points of episode nine.

Aj has finally realized she is the target.

Aj won the challenge in a trivia challenge.

Nikki was eliminated because some divas thought she was sneaky and deceiving and wasn't playing a fair game.

The divas are now ready to prove they're the best.

**Jerry: **Alright, now let's get started with the 9th elimination.

**(The divas were soon at the gate ready for the elimination, but not sure who would be eliminated.)**

**Aj:** (I really have no idea who will be eliminated, but also as I'm not on the chopping block I'm fine and I really don't care who gets eliminated.)

**Layla:** (I don't know if aj is still mad at me or not, but I really don't want to be eliminated.)

**Emma:** (I'm sure me or Paige won't be eliminated so I have nothing to worry about.)

**Jerry:** I must say ladies I've read the votes and I think this will be an interesting elimination ceremony.

**Paige:** (I and Emma voted for brie because… well we really didn't know who else to vote for.)

**Naomi:** Jerry, I would like to tell you and the other divas that "if I stay I'm going to go ten times harder and prove why I deserve to win."

**Aj:** Is that it? Because we have more important matters to tend to right now.

**Naomi:** I've said what I needed to say and if you choose not to listen then it's on you when I win.

**Brie:** Come on guys let's think happy thoughts.

**Aj:** Can we just get to the elimination already?

**Jerry:** Sure, by now you all know the routine so I'll get to it already aj since you have immunity you may come stand by me.

**Aj:** Yeah

**Jerry:** The first two divas safe are… Naomi and Layla

**Naomi:** I'm about to turn up

**Layla:** (Oh I'm so happy I'm still here)

**Jerry:** (The next diva safe is… Paige)

**Paige:** (Oh thank god, I got worried there for a second. I really hope Emma doesn't get eliminated.)

**Jerry:** The votes were really close and diva that is eliminated is… **Brie Bella**

**Emma:** (Thank god I was so scared)

**Brie:** Well I'm not going to lie I'm somewhat shocked but it is what it is so good luck to the rest of you.

**Naomi:** Bye brie

**Layla:** Bye

**Emma:** Bye Bye

**Brie:** (This money was supposed to help with the bills, but hey I'm sure whoever wins will spend the money on something useful too.)

**(Brie heads to the limo in tears and heads off)**

**Jerry:** Okay ladies I know that was an emotional moment but let's starting looking towards the future and you guys should go get some sleep for your challenge tomorrow.

**Aj:** Okay goodnight everyone

**(Aj happily skips to the cabin)**

**Naomi:** Well let's go girls.

**(Naomi and the other three divas follow aj back to the cabin to go to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning all the girls were up early expect aj who decided to sleep in early.)**

**Layla:** Paige go get emma so we can talk before Aj wakes up.

**Paige:** Okay

**(Naomi, Layla, Paige, and Emma gather downstairs to talk about aj before she** **woke up.)**

**Paige:** So, what about aj do you girls want to talk about?

**Naomi:** She has to go

**Paige:** Well I get she's not the funniest person to be around, but what's your reason for wanting her gone?

**Layla:** She's not nice and if not her than one of us have to go next.

**Paige:** True

**Emma:** And besides aj has been gunning for all of us and doing whatever means necessary to bring us down if anyone of us stands in her way of winning.

**Naomi:** Exactly

**Paige:** So, how are we going to deal with aj?

**Naomi:** Okay so in order to get aj out one of us has to win the next immunity challenge, and then we'll all vote for her to be eliminated.

**Paige:** Sounds good

**Emma:** Sounds fantastic

**Layla:** So we all agree at the next elimination ceremony we all vote for aj right?

**Divas:** Yep

**Paige:** (I hope Naomi's plan works)

**Naomi:** (Aj will be gone in no time)

**(Little did they know aj had woken in in time to hear their whole conversation and wasn't pleased with one word of it?) **

**Aj:** (So they think they can get rid of me just like that? Well there wrong and now because of this situation I once again have to snoop around in order to fix the problem.)

**(As soon as the conversation with Layla and Naomi was over Paige dragged Emma outside to tell her something secret?)**

**Emma:** What is it Paige?

**Paige:** I know Naomi's plan sounds good but it's not and trust me I have a better plan.

**Emma:** Well what's your plan?

**Paige:** Well I thought we could eliminate Layla and Naomi and then me and you could get rid of aj ourselves and then I and you would have a friendship finale.

**Emma:** That sounds wonderful, but wouldn't that be lying to Layla and Naomi?

**Paige:** No just playing the game they'll understand.

**Emma:** If you say so.

**Emma:** (The plan Paige came up with is amazing and I can't wait for the friendship finale with her.)

**(What Paige and Emma didn't know was that aj had been listening at the door the whole time but couldn't hear all of what they were saying.)**

**Aj:** (Okay so I know Paige and Emma are up to something but I couldn't quite hear all of what they said, so it looks like it's time for me to use my acting skills.)

**(Emma was walking to the kitchen when she heard someone crying and when she found the source of the person crying she discovered the sobs were coming from none other than Aj lee herself.)**

**Emma:** Aj why are you crying?

**Aj:** Oh you don't want to know

**Emma:** Yeah I do come on tell me.

**Aj:** Well I know none of you guys like me and you all hate me.

**Emma:** No we don't and why would you think that?

**Aj:** Because all the other girls give me the cold shoulder all the time.

**Emma:** No they don't yeah they do and I know they all want me gone so I'm sure if I don't win the immunity challenge you'll all vote for me.

**Emma:** (It's kind of wired to see aj like this and it makes me feel bad for the girl.) Aj I'm no really supposed to say anything but what if I told you something that would make you feel a whole lot better.

**Aj:** What is it?

**Emma:** Well Paige and I think it would be best if we eliminate Layla and Naomi and us go on to the final three.

**Aj:** Really?

**Emma:** Yep, but don't tell anyone about it okay?

**Aj:** Okay I promise

**Emma:** Cool, Well se yeah at the challenge.

**Aj:** Can't wait

**(Little did Emma know aj had her fingers crossed behind her back. Aj the decided to use the information she learned and plant it among the other divas.)**

**Aj:** Hey Layla could I talk to you for a minute alone?

**Layla:** Sure Aj

**AJ:** look Layla I know were not the best of friends but I was recently told something and I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but it's just so horrible…

**Layla:** What is it Aj?

**Aj:** Emma told me that she and Paige plan on eliminating you and Naomi and that they want me and them in the final three where I'm sure they would then get rid of me and those two would face off in the finale.

**Layla:** A question before I consider believing you.

**Aj:** Of course

**Layla:** Why would you tell me this when you have a chance to go to the final three?

**Aj:** Well I figured I could play a better move and I and you could go to the finale together.

**Layla:** Why would I join up with you?

**Aj:** Well if what Emma told me is true you and Naomi won't be here much longer so really it comes down to how much you want to win.

**Layla:** Oh I want to win but I choose neither Emma's nor your way.

**Aj:** Then how do you plan on winning?

**Layla:** The Layla way

**(With that Layla walked away from Aj leaving her to process her own thoughts.)**

**Aj:** (Okay Layla won't join me and I know Naomi won't, but if Emma and Paige think they're going to drag me to the final three only to gang up on me and eliminate me then they got another thing coming. Maybe it would be best if I broke up Paige and Emma and eliminated one of them and go from there. Yeah I think that's what I'm going to do.)

**(After the conversation with Aj Layla had to talk with Naomi)**

**Layla:** Naomi I might have some bad news

**Naomi:** What?

**Layla:** Aj told me Emma told her that she and Paige plan on eliminating me and you and taking Aj to the final three where I'm sure…

**Naomi:** They would eliminate her and go to the finale together.

**Layla:** Yeah, but do you think Aj was telling the truth?

**Naomi:** Honestly it's a smart idea, blindside us and gang up on Aj and boom there in the finale.

**Layla:** Aj then gave me an offer to head to the finale with her, but I turned her down and said I want to play the game fair and win on my own you feel me?

**Naomi:** Yeah I get what you're saying. Look for now lest keep an eye out on Emma and Paige and just worry about one of us winning todays challenge.

**Layla:** Yeah you're right

**(Just then jerry announced that it was almost time to start the challenge and the divas needed to get prepared.)**

**Layla:** Well good luck

**Naomi:** Good luck

**Paige:** (As long as no one knows of our plan I and Emma got this in the bag.)

**Aj:** (I'll worry about the others later right now I need to focus on winning.)

**(The divas soon made their way to the front of the mansion where they found jerry and todays special guest ready to start the challenge) **

**Jerry:** Hi girls are you ready to…

**Emma:** OMG it's… **Jazz**

**Jerry: **That's right jazz is our special guest for today's challenge.

**Jazz:** I'm here for today's challenge to show you that being a diva isn't all about being pretty and most popular with the boys backstage.

**Aj:** (She must think the WWE is like high school)

**Emma:** Jazz can I please have your autograph for my collection?

**Jazz:** Sure

**Paige:** Um… Jerry what is todays challenge?

**Jerry:** Good question Paige todays challenge is a true test of strength. For today's challenge you will all compete in 3 events that will prove how strong you are physically and who better to help with today's challenge than the strongest diva ever jazz.

**Jazz:** That's right jerry and these challenges aren't going to be easy either so cbe ready.

**Aj:** (Oh great just like P.E all over again and I even got another transgender coach.)

**Naomi:** (I'm gonna kill it.)

**Jerry:** Are you ladies ready to start?

**Divas:** Yes

**Jerry:** Then let's start with the first event called jazz would you like to tell them?

**Jazz:** Yes the first is called hanging on to the title.

**Paige:** Why is it called that?

**Jerry:** Follow me and you'll find out.

**(For the first competition the divas walked down to the big lake where they saw some big crane device and 5 divas championship belts hanging over the river.**

**Paige:** Oh now I know why it's called that.

**Jerry:** Being in the WWE you all want to prove why you deserve to be champion and today you prove it. The diva that holds on to their belt the longest wins a 5 points and the first diva to drop gets 1 point which means the 2 diva to drop gets 2 points and so on. Dose everyone understand?

**Divas:** Yep

**Jazz:** Let's get started

**(All the divas were soon hooked and jerry then blew the whistle for them to grab the title and not let go but that proved a problem for one diva within a minute.)**

**Emma:** I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

**Paige:** Come on Emma don't let go.

**Emma:** I'm slipping

**(Emma was now in the water)**

**Jerry:** Emma you were the first diva to drop but you still get 1 point.

**Emma:** Yeah

**(Three minutes later did in Layla followed by Paige)**

**Layla:** Oh crap

**Paige:** Damn it I feel

**Jerry:** Layla you have 2 points and Paige you have 3

**Layla:** (At least Emma or Paige didn't win.)

**(It all came down to Aj and Naomi but soon enough one of them let go.)**

**Naomi:** Oh man how could I fall?

**Jazz:** And Aj wins the first competition.

**Jerry:** Okay so Emma has 1, Layla has 2, Paige has 3, Naomi has 4, and Aj has 5 points.

**Aj:** Yeah

**Jerry:** Let's move on to the next challenge.

**(The girls get dried off and ready for whatever is next)**

**Jerry:** Being divas you all know how hard and dreadful it can be to carry around all that luggage. So for the 2 event your all going to take a suit case full of cloths and throw it as far as you can so good?

**Divas:** Yep

**Jerry:** First up is Aj

**Aj:** (This is going to be so hard) Well here I go

**Jazz:** And Aj throws it 1ft. Oh come on I that the best you got?

**Aj:** Yep (I knew this was going to be bad.)

**Jerry:** Emma come on down.

**(Emma danced her way down to the line but while dancing got very dizzy.)**

**Emma:** Here I go

**Jazz:** Emma threw it 1 ½ ft. Well it's still better than Aj.

**Aj:** (Oh man)

**Emma:** Yeah I got 2nd this time

**Jerry:** Next up is Paige

**Paige:** I got this

**Jazz:** Paige makes 4ft. Good job Paige

**Paige:** Thanks

**Jerry:** Next is Layla

**Layla:** I can do it.

**Jazz:** Layla makes it 2 ½ ft. Not bad

**Jerry:** And last but not least Naomi

**Naomi:** Let's go

**Jazz:** Oh my god she threw it 6ft. Amazing

**Naomi:** Thanks

**Jerry:** And Naomi wins the 2nd portion of the challenge

**Jerry:** So here's the score updated Emma has 3, Layla has 5, Aj has 6, Paige has 7, and Naomi has 9. Jerry let's get started with the final portion.

**Aj:** (Finally)

**Jerry:** Okay the last event, Now in WWE all of you divas have had to jump over many hurdles right?

**Divas:** Right

**Jerry:** Now you'll be jumpping over them literally. The diva to get over all the hurdles the fastest gets 5 points and so on just like previous events. Are you girls ready?

**Divas:** Ready

**Jerry:** Okay first up is Paige

**Paige:** I'm ready

**Jazz:** Paige finished them in 2 minutes and 16 seconds. Not bad

**Paige:** (Not Perfect either)

**Jerry:** Next is Layla

**Layla:** I got this

**Jazz:** She made it in 2 minutes and 4 seconds. Good job

**Layla:** (Yeah I'm in the lead for the moment)

**Jerry:** Next is Emma

**Emma:** I can do it

**(Emma was still somewhat dizzy and trip over all twenty hurdles)**

**Jazz:** Emma has been disqualified

**Emma:** Oh man, well do I still get a point?

**Jazz:** you automatically come in last so yeah.

**Jerry:** Now we have aj

**Aj:** Let's just get this over with.

**Jazz:** She finished with a time of 4 minutes and 24 seconds

**Aj:** (I'm clearly not winning toady's challenge)

**Jerry: **Naomi you're up

**Naomi:** I bout to kill it

**Jazz:** WOW she finished with a time of 1 minute and 15 seconds

**Naomi:** (I knew I could do it)

**Jerry: **Okay here's the score results Emma has 5, Aj has 8, Layla has 9, Paige has 10, and today's winner Naomi has 14.

**Jazz:** Well my work here is done so good bye everyone and good luck.

**Divas:** Bye

**Jerry:** Well Naomi you have immunity so at tonight's elimination ceremony no one can vote for her.

**Naomi:** That's what I'm talking about

**Aj:** (After today's challenge I would've like to eliminate Naomi, but I can't so I really have no ideas who's going to get eliminated.)

**Jerry:** You all may take an hour before you cast your votes. Until then see you later.

**Emma:** Bye

**(The divas headed back to the cabin and some of them had to discuss with others what the plan was for voting tonight.)**

**Paige:** Emma come with me up to our room.

**Emma:** Okay

**(Up in their room)**

**Paige:** Were still going forward with the plan okay?

**Emma:** Got it

**Paige:** You haven't told anyone have you?

**Emma:** Um…. Nope, so were voting for Layla right?

**Paige:** Well I'm not sure because I figured we could take Aj or Layla to the final three and do the same to either of them, but right now I'm not sure, but I'll tell you what I've decided right before we vote okay.

**Emma:** Okay

**(Layla and Naomi had to decide what they were going to do about Aj telling them what Emma told her.)**

**Layla:** So do you believe what Aj said?

**Naomi:** I haven't had a chance to talk with Emma or Paige myself so I'm not sure.

**Layla:** Then who do we vote for?

**Naomi:** I think… we should just vote for whoever we feel should be eliminated and just hope for the best.

**Layla:** Okay

**Naomi:** See you later

**Layla:** See you later ( Just to clarify me and Naomi aren't in an alliance we believe that all of us should play fair and were just trying to make it that way, but with Emma and Paige being a team that won't happen if both of them are still here.)

**(Aj had to think over what she would be doing tonight)**

**Aj:** ( I really don't know what everyone else is planning on doing so I'm just going to go with my gut and pray I've done enough work so I don't get eliminated.)

**(Okay this was by far the longest chapter and that's why it took so long to post. Tell me who should be eliminated in a review or PM me and the next chapter will have a special loved one appear for all divas so I need some ideas on who they should be. I also need ideas on some future challenges I've already got some good ones from people but I need more. The next chapter will be posted Thursday maybe and if not then next Thursday. I don't own WWE or their Divas. Until Next time and also don't forget to fav and follow.)**


	11. Battle Of The Divas Episode 11

**Battle Of The Divas Episode . 11**

**Jerry: **Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm jerry " The King " Lawler and were back with episode eleven of " **Battle Of The Divas " **Now before we start the episode here are some of the main points of episode ten.

Aj decided it's time to break up Emma & Paige.

Layla & Naomi want Aj gone, but they also think Emma or Paige should be eliminated next so it becomes every diva for themselves.

Emma & Paige both plan on going to the finale together.

Aj realizes she may not win.

**Jerry: **Alright, now let's get started with the 10th elimination.

**(The divas were soon at the gate and no one knew who was going home tonight.)**

**Naomi:** At this point I have no idea who's going home, but I know I'm not.

**Jerry:** Okay Naomi since you won the immunity challenge you cannot be voted for so you may go ahead and come stand by me.

**Naomi:** Thanks Jerry

**Aj:** (If everything works Emma or Paige should be eliminated, but who knows.)

**Jerry:** The first diva safe is… Aj

**Aj:** (Yeah)

**Paige:** (Great)

**Jerry:** The next diva safe is… Paige

**Emma:** Yeah

**Paige:** (Yes)

**Jerry:** The diva who is eliminated is… Layla

**Layla:** What!

**Naomi:** (What)

**Layla:** (I, Naomi, and Aj were supposed to vote for Emma, but I guess someone changed their mind.)

**Aj:** (I lied to Layla and Naomi and told them I would vote for Emma, but really I told her and Paige that we should all vote for Layla.)

**Jerry:** Layla is there anything you would like to say before you leave?

**Layla:** Just good luck and may the best diva win.

**(Layla then got in the limo and left)**

**Paige:** (Just because me and Aj worked together once doesn't mean were friends.)

**Naomi:** (Now I know I can trust nobody)

**Jerry:** Okay ladies head back to the cabin and get some rest because tomorrow is a special day for all of you.

**Divas:** Okay

**(The divas went back to the cabin somewhat excited about what jerry meant by special day. The next day the divas woke up still excited about what jerry had told them.)**

**Emma:** I can't wait to see what is so special about today can you Paige?

**Paige:** Nope I can't wait. Hey Emma don't you think it's kind of awkward that neither Aj nor Naomi are talking to us?

**Emma:** Yeah, but hey they're just in the game zone.

**Paige:** Yeah I guess

**Emma:** So who do you want to take to the final 3 with us?

**Paige:** I'm still thinking about it.

**Emma:** Oh well I going to go take a power nap before the challenge.

**Paige:** Okay

**(Naomi was eager to get a reason from Aj on why she turned on her and Layla)**

**Naomi:** Aj can I talk to you for a second?

**Aj:** Sure Naomi what's up?

**Naomi:** Why did you lie to me and Layla?

**Aj:** I didn't lie a better game plan for me just opened up.

**Naomi:** And what new game plan would that be?

**Aj:** So in the final 3 it would be me versus you and Layla or me versus Emma and Paige, and it would be easier for me to take on Emma and Paige rather than you and Layla.

**Naomi:** Okay, but now I got another question

**Aj:** And that would be?

**Naomi:** Do you plan on getting me eliminated next?

**Aj:** Well… Yeah

**Naomi:** We'll see about that

**Aj:** Yes we shall

**(With that Naomi stormed off and left Aj standing there with a smile on her face.)**

**Naomi:** (If Aj thinks she's going to get me out then she's got another thing coming.)

**(Soon later Jerry made an announcement that they would be starting the special challenge within an hour and needed to get prepared.)**

**Emma:** So Paige what do you think todays challenge is going to be?

**Paige:** I have no idea, but I do know that one of us has to win.

**Emma:** Right

**Paige:** And it'll be easy with us working together.

**Emma:** Right again

**(It was now time for the challenge to begin)**

**Jerry:** Hello Ladies

**Divas:** Hi Jerry

**Jerry:** Are you ready to find out what todays challenge is?

**Divas:** Yes

**Jerry:** Well todays challenge is… a race

**Aj:** A race? Is that it?

**Jerry:** Yep just your average race

**Naomi:** How far are we running?

**Jerry:** You will be running 10 miles.

**Aj:** (Come on)

**Jerry:** The starting area will be from the gate and then from there you will run 2 miles up the road to the local mountain camping site. Then you will run 4 miles up the mountain and 2 miles down it and finally you will run 2 miles back to the gate which is the finish line.

**Paige:** (I'm an okay runner but not the best)

**Emma:** (I'm terrible at running)

**Jerry:** Some of you don't look to excited for this challenge why is that?

**Emma:** It's just running is so hard and boring

**Paige:** Yeah

**Aj:** As much as I hate to agree with them I kind of have to on this one.

**Jerry:** Well don't worry because there will be one other person running the race with you all.

**Aj:** (Oh great whose todays special guest?)

**Jerry:** Todays special guest is… **Torrie Wilson**, now she will be only running alongside you ladies for emotional support and it will not affect which of you come in what place. She is just simply there to keep you going.

**Emma:** Oh My God it's the Torrie Wilson

**Torrie:** Hi everyone

**Emma:** Hi Torrie I'm your biggest fan can I have your autograph?

**Torrie:** Sure

**Aj:** (Can Emma just get eliminated already?)

**Emma:** Oh this is the best moment of my life.

**Torrie:** Glad to make you so happy.

**Naomi:** So jerry to get things moving what's so special about today's challenge?

**Jerry:** Oh yes it's the reward

**Paige:** Well what's the reward?

**Jerry:** Okay so once you all cross the finish line there will be 3 boxes waiting for only the first three to cross the line. The divas that comes in 4th gets nothing. Now what's inside the box is a mystery that you'll only find out when you open the box. Dose everyone understand the challenge and the rewards that come with it?

**Divas:** Yes

**Jerry:** Alright I'm going to give you ladies and Torrie 30 minutes to prepare for your run then I would like you all to meet at the gate so we may start the race okay.

**Divas:** Okay

**Naomi:** (That's plenty on time to get ready)

**Aj:** (I'm Not the best runner, but I'll be damned if I'm going to lose this challenge.)

**Emma:** (I and Paige got this in the bag.)

**Paige:** (I know I'm going to win this challenge and no one is going to stop me.)

**(30 Minutes later)**

**Jerry:** Torrie while we wait for the other divas I would like to ask who do you think will come in first and who will come in last?

**Torrie:** Well Jerry I believe Naomi will come in first and Aj will come in last.

**Jerry:** And why do you believe that Torrie?

**Torrie:** I mean just look at Naomi she's a real athlete and Aj well she just doesn't seem like the running type, but I'm really excited to be running alongside these girls.

**Jerry:** Speaking of the divas here they come now.

**(All 5 divas including Torrie lined up at the finish line ready to start the race.)**

**Jerry:** Alright are you ladies ready?

**Divas:** YES!

**Jerry:** Then on your mark get set go

**(As soon as jerry said that the divas were off and about 10 minutes they all had reached the gate of the park and the first check and were shocked to see that jerry had been following them on a golf cart, but Jerry also had news to tell them.)**

**Jerry:** Ladies if you would all stop for moment.

**(The divas stopped and listened to what he had to say.)**

**Jerry:** Ladies I would like to tell you I will be following behind you all in case of any emergency or if any of you wish to quit may join me on the cart for the rest of the race.

**Paige:** Is that it?

**Jerry:** Yep you ladies may continue on with the race… now

**(Once he said that the divas ran like there was no tomorrow but during the second leg of the race some divas started to slow down while the others kept moving on head. Aj and Emma were the ones who slowed their pace while Naomi and Paige just went faster up the hill. Aj and Emma both began to think about quitting.)**

**Aj:** (All I have to do is just beat Emma to the finish line and I'll win for sure.)

**Emma:** (Oh it hurts so much going up this hill, but at least Paige is still a head.)

**(Naomi and Paige made it to the 3****rd**** mark about 5 minutes before Aj and Emma, however as soon as Aj and Emma started going down the small mountain they had picked up some speed going down, and were soon behind Naomi and Paige much too their surprise.)**

**Naomi:** (Man they caught up fast oh well I've got to be faster.)

**Paige:** (Oh come on)

**(Soon all the divas were down the short mountain and racing the 2 miles back to the parks gate. During that time Paige and Naomi once again gained a lead on Aj and Emma.)**

**Aj:** I have to beat Emma

**Emma:** I have to beat Aj

**(All of the girls had made it out of the park and were running back to the gate and finish line of the race, but while running Naomi tripped and sprang her ankle, but she still insisted on completing the race. Naomi refused and type of aid from Jerry or anything causing her to stop running, but she had trouble running due to her ankle being injured and because of that Aj and Emma passed her.)**

**Aj:** (Yeah I'm not going to come in last)

**Emma:** (Sucks about Naomi hurting her ankle, but at least I'll get a box.)

**(In the end of the race Paige came in 1****st****, Emma came in 2****nd****, and Aj came in 3****rd****. Naomi though injured still finished the race and Torrie also finished the race and helped Naomi as well the rest of the way.)**

**Jerry:** Congratulations Paige and Emma and Aj on winning todays challenge and as promised all three of you will be getting rewards that are inside the mystery box, but first Naomi now that the race is over producers are demanding that you get medical attention.

**Naomi:** Fine I'll go, but first I want to see what the girl's rewards are.

**Jerry:** Very well, but first let's give a warm hand to our special guest for today's challenge Torrie Wilson.

**Torrie:** Thanks for having me Jerry I had a blast.

**Emma:** Bye Torrie

**Torrie:** Bye everyone

**(Torrie leaves)**

**Jerry:** Okay now on to the rewards Paige since you came in first you get to choose which box you would like first.

**(Paige walks over to a table with 3 boxes and picks one)**

**Paige:** I choose this one box number 1 and I choose this box because like it I'm number 1.

**Jerry:** Alright Paige you may open up your box now.

**(Paige opens her box and finds a note)**

**Paige:** It says "Congratulations you've won immunity for tonight's elimination ceremony." Wait that's it I thought I already won immunity for winning the challenge?

**Jerry:** Well technically you did come in first, but Emma and Aj won the challenge as well and I can't give all three of you immunity, but hey at least you won it and get to go to the final three now.

**Paige:** Yeah I guess so. (This challenge sucked and so did the reward)

**Jerry:** Emma go and choose your box.

**(Emma steps up to the table and selects her box)**

**Emma:** I choose box number 3 because it's my favorite number.

**Jerry:** Okay you may now open it.

**Emma:** It says "Congratulations you have won top secret info on what the final 2 competitors in this challenge will face on the last day of the competition. You may read this a loud with the rest of your fellow divas or choose to keep this to yourself." I've decided not to this to the rest of girl's but I was wondering if I may keep this sheet of paper with the info on it?

**Jerry:** You may

**Emma:** Yeah

**Jerry:** Okay Aj you may grab and open the last box left.

**Aj:** It says "Congratulations you have won special quality time with a loved one form home in which the two of you will spend two hours together before the next challenge." Omg I wonder who it could be.

**Paige:** (Unless she were to get eliminated tonight.)

**Jerry:** Okay everyone listen you all will vote for who should be eliminated after Naomi gets examined by the doctor and don't forget Paige has immunity, but anyone else can be voted for .I will read the results later tonight does everyone understand?

**Divas:** Yes

**Jerry:** Okay then Naomi if you would please follow the doctor inside the cabin so he can check your ankle. And while she's doing that the rest of you need to take a shower because you all don't smell like a diva.

**Naomi:** Of course (I'm so angry I lost todays challenge, but I'm more concerned about my ankle because it really does hurt.)

**(Naomi follows the doctor into the cabin to be checked out.)**

**Paige:** (So I and Emma need to decide who were voting for.)

**Emma:** (I'm so happy Paige has immunity, but I hope I don't go home.)

**Aj:** (I already know I'm not going home, but I'm still thinking about who I'll get to see in the morning. It could be Punk or possibly Kaitlyn)

**(Okay so this is episode 11 and so all of you know the reason why this took so long is because I have been sick for the past week and a half. Anyways on to the important stuff do you want Punk or Kaitlyn to be Ajs special guest and also tell me who you want to be eliminated be leaving a review or send me a PM you can choose from Aj, Emma, Or Naomi. Until Next time also I've been thinking about ideas for season 2 for a while and I would really like to hear your thoughts, but what I do know is that season 2 will feature former WWE Divas. So tell me what you think good bye.)**


End file.
